Power in the Shadows
by Flame3
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all? It's all up to one elf...
1. Beginning of War

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 1  
Beginning of War  
  
Galadriel stood calmly at the entrance of Rivendell's courtyard. Thoughts flooded her mind about what she would find inside there. Would she find peace? Or find an evil that destroys all? The evil she spoke of was war.  
  
Inside the courtyard was what would decide the fate of the elves, and that of the men. Galadriel stepped forward from the door and glided over to the two rulers of Rivendell and Mirkwood.  
  
"Greetings, milday," said the voice of Thranduil.  
  
Galadriel took a good look at the man. Even though elves didn't age, it seemed that somehow... something about Thranduil had turned him old. His appearance didn't show it, but his eyes did. Galadriel could tell a lot from someone's eyes. Their pasts, their feelings, their losses... but not Thranduil's. His eyes hid their secrets well.  
  
"It is no time for greetings," Galadriel said sternly. "It is time to decide what is best for the elves of Middle-Earth."  
  
"She is right, Thranduil," said Elrond, King of Rivendell.  
  
"Would you please state the matter?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Of course," Thranduil replied, placing a glass of wine he was drinking on a stone table.  
  
"Men of Middle-Earth are yearning for the power of the elves," Thranduil replied. "We trusted men to govern Middle-Earth wisely while we stepped back and kept to ourselves, but they seem to want everything now."  
  
"This is why we should have left for Valinor when it was an option!" Galadriel replied.  
  
"But it is to late now, milady," Elrond replied. "The ships will not return for a long time. They only return every three hundred years."  
  
"So there is no option?" She asked them both. "We must go to war?"  
  
"Or we can stay where we are and wait for them to come for us," replied Thranduil.  
  
Galadriel then found a stone-chair and sat down in it. She looked strait ahead, and started to make a decision. Elrond didn't quite do the same. He was instead skeptical of the entire thing.  
  
"How do you know so much?" Elrond asked.  
  
"What do you mean, Elrond," Thranduil asked.  
  
"How do you know of the greed of men when you are the farthest away from Gondor?" Elrond asked.   
  
"Ah," Thranduil replied. "That I can tell you. A woman from a small village on the outskirts of Gondor with the information."  
  
"What happened to this woman?" Elrond asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"She died on the spot," Thrnaduil replied.  
  
"How do you know her words were truthful?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Elrond," Thranduil said with a sigh. "Even though humans are full fo greed and hunger, a dying human is a trusted human. The last words of a human are sacred. I doubt that the woman would give us a lie for her dying words. Besides..."  
  
"Besides what?" Elrond asked.   
  
"Why would she risk the lives of her children back in Gondor with a lie?"  
  
"That is true, Thranduil," Elrond replied. "And I think I have come ot my decision."  
  
"Good," Thranduil replied.  
  
"And I have my decision," Galadriel replied, standing up and returning to the to Kings.  
  
"Please," Thranduil said smiling. "Share them with me."  
  
"I will have two thousand archers prepared by next week," Galadriel replied with a fire in her eyes. "The man shall not have Lothlorien."  
  
"I will ready as man swordsmen as I can spare," Elrond replied. "The protection of Rivendell is still important to me, I don't want to risk anything. Rivendell has closer to no advantage against the men. Mirkwood and Lothlorien have the forests to their aid."  
  
"Good," Thranduil replied with a smile. "I will order two fourths of my soldiers to be prepared for war, and another quarter will start on a fort."  
  
"I shall take my leave now," Galadriel said. "If anything more is learned please contact me. I will not hesitate to send another thousand if needed."  
  
Galadriel then walked out of the courtyard, leaving the two King's alone.  
  
"She is generous," said Elrond. "She has the vastest army of the elves and..."  
  
"She doesn't even send us half of it," Thranduil said, interrupting Elrond.  
  
"You must understand her position," Elrond replied. "Even though she seems to hold back, you must realize her people have always held back. Even before the elves stepped back for the men to start on their own, Lothlorien has always hid in the shadows."  
  
"Yes," Thrnaduil replied. "But I hope she doesn't try anything that would bring her people to shame."  
  
With that, Thranduil left the courtyard leaving the King of Rivendell in his thoughts.  
  
But nearby, in a tree is a face of worry. Someone hid there, listening to the plans for war and was worried about the life of so many elves. How many people had to die? Why did man have to be so ignorant? Why must blood shed to prove a point?  
  
The elf in the tree shook his head and decided to return home. He jumped out of the tree and headed towards his white horse. The wood elf Legolas mounted his horse and started a two day trip to his home of Mirkwood.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
I know this chapter is a little 'iffy', but don't judge the story by this chapter. If you haven't guessed yet, Legolas plays a major role in this fic... 


	2. Prince of Mirkwood

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 2  
Prince of Mirkwood  
  
Legolas recieved little trouble on his journey back to Mirkwood. He never stopped or gave his horse any rest on the way back. His father didn't know that he had traveled to Rivendell and heard their conversation, and Legolas would like to keep it that way.  
  
His father never seemed really concerned about him. He had three older sons that seemed to be more important to him than Legolas. Thranduil praised his three eldest sons for all of the great things they have accomplished, and bragged about them whenever he threw his 'royal' parties. But Legolas couldn't remember his father ever mentioning him at his feasts. It was always Aduialaha with his bravery and power in battle, Ethuileryn with his archery techniques and love for the woods, or Angáre with his leadership which is warm as sunlight, but hard as iron. But never Legolas... never...  
  
Legolas rode into the vast woods of Mirkwood, eventualy making it to the great kingdom of Mirkwood. He urged his tired horse on until he reached the gates of the Palace. He rode the horse to the stables and let a boy take care of his horse while he headed for his chambers.  
  
He walked up the front steps of the Palace and opened one of the two doors and closed behind him. He was about to walk up the entry steps when a servant stopped him holding a large pile of cooking utensils.  
  
"Welcome back, my prince," she said bowing. "Shall I inform the King of your return."  
  
"Nay," Legolas said looking at her with disgust. "He probably never realized I was gone."  
  
"As you wish," she replied and continued her errand.  
  
He walked up the entry steps and through the left hall afterwards. He climbed three flights of stairs until he reached a familiar door. His room... and in some sense it was his world where he tuned everything out.  
  
He opened his door only to find his eldest brother Aduialaha sitting on the end of his bed eating an apple.  
  
"Welcome back brother," he said standing up and walking to him. "Can I ask where you have been?"  
  
"It is no business of yours," Legolas replied. "Now get out of my room."  
  
"Or what?" Aduialaha asked. "Will you go tell father?"  
  
"Father would do nothing to his favorite heir," Legolas replied. "It would be who would be punished for your actions, so I would ask you again to leave."  
  
"Is that what is wrong with you?" Aduialaha asked, stepping a little closer to Legolas. "Father hasn't given you enough attention? Maybe it's because he doesn't have anything to proud about with you."  
  
"Leave!" Legolas yelled, walking around his brother and heading to the window.  
  
Aduialaha then took a good look at his brother. He didn't know Legolas at all. He had no fond memories with his brother. Legolas always seemed to hide in the shadows, not taking credit when he deserved it, and not being a very active member of the monarky of Mirkwood. He couldn't recall Legolas... ever... where was Legolas the past thousand years? Why was there nothing in Aduialaha's memory? If he didn't need to borrow a tunic from Legolas' wardrobe, would he have even thought about him today?   
  
His brother was the only one that seemed to resemble their mother. Maybe this was why his father didn't seem to notice him. His mother's death was tragic... leaving a scar on all of their souls.  
  
Flashbacks of his mother's death was coming back to Aduialaha. He remebered the balcony rail she would always stand on and watch the sunrise... but that day... that day she didn't last. She fell... and died. But Thranduil didn't want to accept that she slipped... he believed that someone pushed her, but there was no proof.  
  
"I am sorry," Aduialaha replied. "In fact... I have noticed that father never seems to know you exist at some points."  
  
"Yes," Legolas said. "Most people talk of Thranduil and his 'three' sons. It is though I don't exist sometimes..."  
  
"But there is no time to speak of this," Aduialaha replied. "A war has started between man and elves. I can safely say you know of this?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied.  
  
"Then you should be ready," Aduialaha said, preparing to leave the room.   
  
"Oh," Aduialaha said. "Would you mind lending me a tunic? I am to do some traveling to Lothlorien soon to deliver a message to Galadriel."  
  
"Take all that you need," Legolas said turning and pointing to his wardrobe.  
  
Aduialaha nodded in thanks and retrieved what he needed from it an headed for the door once again. Before he closed it behind him, he stopped to take one more look at Legolas, who was still staring out the window. He walked back in the room and spoke to his brother.  
  
"Legolas," Aduialaha said.   
  
"Yes," Legolas replied, not taking his eyes away from the window.  
  
"I know that I haven't been around you much either," he said. "But if you ever need anything, please, come to me. I would be honored to become your friend, as well as your brother."  
  
"I will," Legolas said, still not turning from the window.  
  
Aduialaha thought his words were wasted and left the room, closing th eodor gently behind him.  
  
But Aduialaha had no idea how much those word meant to the lonely Prince of Mirkwood...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Just a friendly note, this is not a romance, so when I say "lonely", as in nobody who cares for him, I didn't mean the Legolas is finding his signifigant other in the story! Romance... bah!  
For reference, from what I managed to think was right, I named all the brother elvish names, just to see if it worked right. I'm not sure if I worked it right or not, but I guess it's tomlate now unless someone corrects me early!  
  
Aduialaha: Evening Rage  
Ethuileryn: Spring Forest  
Angare: Iron Sunlight 


	3. King of Gondor

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 3  
King of Gondor  
  
Aragorn stood in his chamber, looking outside the window that revelaed the beauty of Gondor. He knew he was risking everything Gondor had worked hard for, but it was for a worthy cause.  
  
The Elves were heartless and beastly. They kept to themselves and only helped those who helped them. If Gondor were to be in that great need of help, he knew that the elves would turn their backs and pretend the plea for help never happened. It was time that they paid...  
  
A knock on the door revealed Boromir, the King's right-hand man.  
  
"Our soldiers are prepared for the first battle, milord," Boromir told him.  
  
"Good," Aragorn replied turning and facing Boromir. "We leave at Noon."  
  
"Where will we attack?" Boromir asked.  
  
"We won't attack," Aragorn replied, walking closer to Boromir. "A fort awaits us at Emyn Muil."  
  
"Where?" Boromir asked.  
  
"To the west of the Dead Marshes," Aragorn replied.  
  
"That would give us the advantage and we could...," Boromir stopped and his eyes lit up.  
  
"We could easily win if it were on a mountain terrain!" He said, and Aragorn nodded.  
  
"But who is to build this fort?" Boromir asked. "It will take a long time for such thing to be built. The elves could attack us while we are building."  
  
"That is already taken care of," Aragorn replied. "The people of Rohan have been building it for about six months now."  
  
"My king!" Boromir said excitedly. "You have just won us the war! Hail to King Aragorn!" He screamed out loud.  
  
Aragorn joined his excited laughter because Aragorn knew that his attack was well planned. The elves would expect them to make the first attack, but Aragorn knew better. They would be the defensive side.  
  
"But be aware, my friend," Aragorn told Boromir, stopping his laughter. "The elves are keen, they would be able to find a weakness eventually, so when we battle for the first time, we must destroy them the first battle."  
  
"And if we don't?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Then are chances of winning grow thinner," Aragorn said with a frown.  
  
"Then I assure you that our weakness will never have the chance occur," Boromir told Aragorn and then bowed to his Lord and left the room.  
  
"Our hope lies on that fort," Aragorn said to himself. "And our hope is the strongest thing Gondor has left...".  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Deep in the caves of the Misty Mountains were two women. One was sitting a stone chair, while the other standing by her side.   
  
The one sitting was dressed in black silk and had a crown made of diamond on top of the black hair atop her head. She was Larsa, the self titled Queen of Darkness.   
  
The woman standing next her was her most trusted advisor, Sallery. She had blonde hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She was covered up with a black cloak made of velvet. On the cloak was the symbol of the Queen of Darkness. The symbol was a pentagram made of silver. Sallery wore the symbol proud.  
  
Soon an orc entered the room, snarling and dripping spit. It walked up to the stone throne and bowed down before its Queen.  
  
"What is the status of the war?" She asked.  
  
"They said that the men and elves are going to war," the orc said, smiling and revealing sharp teeth.  
  
"Why don't 'they' deliver the information themselves, milady," Sallery asked.   
  
"Because they like to keep to themselves," the Queen replied. "But worry not, I keep my eye on them."  
  
"Ah, yes," Sallery said. "I forget your third eye."  
  
"Yes," she said. "It helps to decide who is trustworthy and who isn't."  
  
"Anyway, forget the mess about 'them'," the Queen said. "This should be a time of celebration. The plan is coming along smoothly. Soon 'they' will get what they want and I will have what I want."  
  
"Then victory is ours," Sallery said with a smile and followed her queen out of the throne room that was deep inside the Misty Mountains.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
See? No romance... just WAR! Muwahahahahhaha! Anyways, I thought I would let you know that all the places I mention and their locations are accurate, thanks to my LOTR book that has a map in the back and The Encyclopedia of Arda at:http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/  
  
REVIEW! :-D 


	4. Legolas' Task

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 4  
Legolas' Task  
  
It was a couple of weeks later when the war finally started. War parties began to form and Legolas was caught up in it. Aduialaha had proudly informed Legolas that he was to be the leader of one of the parties being formed. It was more of a scouting team, and if Legolas had to choose, he would have chose this kind of party anyways. He didn't even trust himself handling anything like this... it was to important and one false move could cost them a lot.  
  
But Aduialaha had convinced him that this was an easy task. Legolas still wasn't quite sure about this, but it didn't seem he had a choice anymore.  
  
"You will first go through the Loeg Ningloron and ease your way south. Stay clear from the Anduin. Your main task as a scout is to not be spotted. Are you with me so far?"  
  
"Yes, Aduialaha," Legolas said. "But are you sure you want me doing this? I wouldn't feel any less important if you just let me be one of the members of a war party."  
  
"You are forgetting your status, Legolas," Aduialaha told him. "You are a prince, and you must realize that leadership is your only path."  
  
"But what if this is not what I want?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I can't let you do that," Aduialaha replied. "Hiding yourself from your royal lineage is a shame."  
  
"But other things are worse for me, Aduialaha," Legolas reminded him.  
  
"You must earn father's pride, Legolas," Aduialaha told him sternly. "Being sucessful in this war could lead him to pay you more attention."  
  
"It is a pity that I have to go through all of this for such a meager reward," Legolas told him.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean?" His brother asked.  
  
"I don't even know if I want to be part of his life anymore."  
  
"Don't speak of that, Legolas," Aduialaha told him. "You will do this, and if you fail, then you just let father win."  
  
"Don't speak of winning to me!" Legolas growled. "You didn't have to lift a finger to grab father's attention."  
  
"Enough of this!" Aduialaha yelled. "Another word of father and I won't hesitate to make you eat your words."  
  
"Yes, brother," Legolas said, lowering his head. "Where is my final destination?"  
  
"Emyn Muil," Aduialaha replied.  
  
"What is there?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Rumors have told of a grand fort that the enemy is building. Your task is to report everything you can about it."   
  
"Understood," Legolas told him. "When do I leave?"  
  
"At nightfall," he told Legolas.  
  
"I shall prepare for departure," Legolas told him.  
  
"Now that's more like it, Legolas," Aduialaha said smiling. "Take your duties with pride."  
  
Aduialaha finally walked off, proud of his youngest brother. But... Legolas wasn't feeling any better about this...  
  
At night, Legolas and a group of seven elves, all dressed in black cloaks mounted their horses and prepared for departure. Aduialaha was there to see Legolas off.  
  
"Don't do anything foolish, Legolas," Aduialaha told him. "Don't leave any men behind, and don't risk anyone's life."  
  
"Yes, brother," Legolas said impatiently.   
  
"And most importantly," Aduialaha said with a look of worry in his eyes. "Don't die. You are the last thing mother gave to us."  
  
"Don't worry, brother," Legolas told him with a smile. "I will return with the pride of the Royalty of Mirkwood. We will find out about the enemy's plan."  
  
"May the gods be with you," Aduialaha told him and held his arm out to his brother.  
  
"Goodbye," Legolas told him and clasped his hand on Aduialaha's forearm and Legolas departed into the night, his seven warriors following close behind.  
  
Aduialaha stood in the spot until he could see Legolas no longer.   
  
"I hope he doesn't see the inhumaness of war," Aduialaha said to himself. "I don't know how he would handle it."   
  
But indeed... Legolas would see things he never dreamed were humanly possible... and it was all part of a plan. 


	5. Death of Allies

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 5  
Death of Allies  
  
It was three nights later of non-stop riding that Legolas and his men reached Emyn Muil. They had kept as far east of the Anduin as they possibly could, keeping close to the Misty Mountains.  
  
They eventualy came to Fangorn forest the second night, and rode to the east of it not wanting to come in contact with any unfriendly ents or orcs that were rumored to inhabit the mysterious forest.  
  
"Are we nearing, my prince?" A tall elf asked when Legolas stopped the group so they could rest a little.  
  
He saw Legolas looking at a map, so he thought this a good time to ask him.   
  
"Yes," Legolas responded. "But now that we are closer, you need to be even more on guard."  
  
"Yes, milord," the elf said and turned to inform the other six.  
  
Legolas had a bad feeling about all of this. They were in between two human inhabitants and it made him uneasy. Roughly to the east is Emyn Muil was where the humans were building a fort, and to the east was Rohan. Currently the elves were on Rohan terrotiry. They were on the Wold, which was out in the open so they would easily be spotted. But Legolas had faith that this was safe enough. He didn't plan on staying there very long though. He folded up the map and sighed, placing it in the bag that was attatched to his horses saddle.  
  
He finally turned to his men and nodded. They all mounted theire horses and headed east to Emyn Muil. Legolas suspected that if the rumors were true, then Gondor would build the fort on the northern parts, close to the river. It would be dangerous to buil it to the south because the Falls of Rauros threatened floods and that could weaken them.  
  
Legolas pulled out his map again and glanced of what little details it held about Emyn Muil. He knew they had to travel a few miles north of the Sarn Gebir, but how would they cross the river unoticed? It was then that Legolas stopped thinking of this and took a look on his actions.  
  
He was so unsure of himself, but the past couple of days proved something to himself... He could actualy do it. He was planning all of this out and so far it was working. Maybe Aduialaha was right... maybe it was in his blood to do this...  
  
Legolas stopped his horse and decided this was as far as they could go on horseback. He dismounted and the seven soldiers followed. The reached the wide Anduin and ot their suprise there was a large complex sitting on top of the mountain terrain. Legolas would do anything for a closer look, but the rock that lifted itself out of the Anduin's waters were to high.  
  
Watch towers were everywhere. Guards were patroling the area for spies... The men didn't want to take a chance and made this very obvious to the elves when they saw a small group of trees in front of the complex chopped down and left to rot. They trees weren't even being used for fire wood. This angered the wood elves, mostly because they knew thta trees had souls themselves, but they couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Soon a horn was sounded and Legolas threw his vision to the others he were all crouching and looking with him.   
  
"What do you think that was?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I believe they have spotted us!" Said an elf pointing to some guards running towards the Anduin.  
  
Legolas was about to tell them to run when a wave of arrows fell from the sky and landed either in the river, or near the shore.  
  
One of the arrows managed to hit the tall elf, that informed the others about their progress earlier, in his stomach. It had pierced it way through and to the other side. The elf yelled out in pain. Legolas and the other ran to his aid when another wave of arrows flew in. This time they all managed to escape them without being hit.  
  
Legolas and two of the hooded elves grabbed him and started to drag him with them.  
  
"No!" He yelled, coughing up blood. "Leave me! I'm only slowing you down... they will catch you!"  
  
"Your crazy!" Said another elf.  
  
"Leave me!" He yelled back.  
  
"We can't do that," Legolas told him and continnued dragging at a slow pace.  
  
"If you won't leave me," he said knocking Legolas and the others aside. "I'll do it myself."  
  
He then ran, which consisted of more limping, to the Anduin and took a great jump and plumeted to his doom.  
  
Legolas sat on the ground where he was pushed down, eyes open with terror. Why did that elf just jump to his death? Was it because he was only thinking of the welfare for the group? Or was it because he knew he wouldn't pull through because of the wound.  
  
Another wave of arrows flew in. Now there were many archers standing at the rivers edge firing at the scouts. It hit two of the other elves in vunerable ares of the neck and they died instantly. There were only four soldier left, along with Legolas.  
  
They all ran for their lives... but they were soon stopped by a line of five warriors armed with swords. They all seemed to suspect this... they all seemed to know excatly where the elves would be... This had been a trap!  
  
The five elves drew what weapons they had... daggers and shortswords and prepared for battle.  
  
The men weren't to skilled, and their armor was thin. Apparently Gondor didn't want to waste the better made armor on something as 'weak' as an elf. But despite their thin appearances and pale complections, elves were warriors by instinct.  
  
One of the four people left alive lunged at a warrior and jabbed a dagger in the neck, were the armor was most vunerable. But another warrior jumped behind him and run him through with a sword. He gasped for a second, but the slid off the sound and landed facedown on the ground.  
  
Four down... and they had limited weapons... Legolas only had two daggers and a sword... he had to use them wisely...  
  
He grabbed the daggers and motioned for the other three to followed. They blindly attacked, but two of the three managed to kill, while the other was defeated.   
  
He had ducked under a blow and moved to the back of his attacker and stabbed him in the middle of his back. But another warrior stuck his sword through his stomach and the elf just fell on his knees and eventualy died.  
  
Two warriors remained, and the archers that lined the Anduin's edge were preparing to fire again.  
  
Legolas grabbed the first fallen elf's dagger from the dead warriors neck and skillfully aimed and threw it. It managed to hit a one of the two in the leg, but it didn't seem to stop him.  
  
One of the two elves that survived just jumped forward and shoved his dagger through the man's helmet, while he was concentrating on the knife that had hit his knee. But the elf knew that he would be killed by the other man. Another sacrafice...  
  
When the elf fell to the ground he whispered something that tore Legolas' heart, "For the Prince..."  
  
Why for Legolas? The least liked son of Mirkwood, the least talented in the arts of war... the nothing... Why did people have to die?  
  
Legolas turned to his last soldier that remained alive and it nodded under it's cloak. It lunged at the last warrior and defended all of his blows while Legolas caught him off guard and stabbed him in the back of his neck.  
  
The small battle was through and only two out of eight that departed survived. The two elves grabbed what weapons they could and fled back to their horses.  
  
The slapped the other six on the rear, letting them run away so they wouldn't be slain. Gods only knew what the men of Gondor would do to them if they would remain...  
  
They mounted their horses and made the take off as fast as they could go, not looking back... trying to forget...  
  
Legolas looked over at his remaining companion... it was as if they had a special bond now because they were the only survivors... Legolas looked ahead and then back again and saw what he didn't expect. The wind blowing against the hood of his companion pulled it down revealing the face of a girl.  
  
She looked at him... frightened... obviously she had snuck into the party because women weren't allowed ot battle in Mirkwood. This was against the laws and would send her to punishment. But would Legolas turn her in? Legolas didn't have time to question her because they were being chased.  
  
Up ahead was Fangorn forest... Legolas knew they had to risk going in there for safety. But there was one thing that got in their way.   
  
It was a warrior on a horse. It wielded a large sword and was covered in black armor with the sign of Gondor on it. Legolas and the girl stopped a few yards in front of him and feared the worst.  
  
"So," he said through the mask. "There is a Prince before me."  
  
"We know not of what you speak," the girl said. "We are travelors from Rohan."  
  
"I doubt that young one," said the man. "I recall the last elves that walked through Rohan were burned. It is highly unlikely that you would just simply walk through."  
  
"Then is it a battle you wish for?" She asked.'  
  
"If you want to pass," the man said, dismounting his horse and holding his sword up.  
  
The girl looked over at Legolas and she knew what she had to do.   
  
"Run!" She told Legolas. "Save yourself! I'll handle this."  
  
She jumped off her horse and drew a short sword from its sheath at her side.  
  
Legolas didn't move in inch. He wasn't going to leabe this girl on her own. Up against this warrior with apparent high rank she sood little chance of winning. But she looked at him with scared eyes and told him what he should do...  
  
"Leave!" She cried. "Don't let my death be in vain!"  
  
The warrior then lunged at her, but she blocked the attack. She then managed to kick the warrior in black backwards and tell Legolas again.  
  
"Leave, damn you!" She cried. "If you don't leave all of this would be a waste!"  
  
Legolas then took the wish of the girl... her final request... He kicked his horses sides and he took off into the night, leaving the girl elf for her certain death... 


	6. Escape to Lorien

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 6  
Escape to Lorien  
  
Legolas traveled North as fast as his horse would take him. He knew he had to seek the protection of Lothlorien if he wanted any chance of survival.  
  
Archers where close behind on their horses. They had met up with Legolas after they crossed a bridge from the other side of the Anduin that was a bit further North than the complex they were stationed.  
  
Arrows were being shot, but they all missed Legolas... as if he were being protected by something unnatural... something unseen.  
  
Legolas could see the first signs of the woods of Lothtlorien ahead of him now. The sun began to rise over them, adding on to the beauty of just having protection being so close.  
  
Legolas passed the first sign of trees and went in deeper, and deeper, and deeper. Finally fatigue struck him, and all he could remember was falling off his horse...  
  
He then woke up in a poorly lighted room. Inside was a room with its walls covered with shelves that were filled with healing herbs. Legolas could tell by the light blue light that entered the window where he was. He was in Lothlorien, and to be more specific, he was in Caras Galadhon, where the wood elves of Lorien dwelled.  
  
Legolas knew of the Lady of the Wood that ruled her, under the power of the ring of water. He had only seen the Lady Galadriel once in his lifetime, and that was not to long ago in Rivendell.  
  
Legolas sat up to find nobody else in the room. He got up and found a door that led outside. He pulled the door open and exited, closing it softly behind him.  
  
Lelgolas could see the true beauty of Caras Galadhon before him. It was a vast city built in the trees that seemed to grow taller than the Misty Mountains themselves! The whole area radiated with a light blue light, as if it were always nighttime in this wonderful place.  
  
Legolas looked around for a sign of someone who could help him, but he didn't have to search, because that person managed to find him.  
  
"I trust your enjoying your stay here in my relam, Prince of Mirkwood," a voice asked behind him.  
  
Legolas turned to see golden locks and radiating light combined together to form a beautiful woman. Before him stood the Lady of the Wood, Queen Galadriel.  
  
"My men found you lying facedown on the ground after fending of human archers," she said walking closer to Legolas and focusing her blue eyes on his.  
  
"Where these men chasing you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, milady," Legolas replied.  
  
"Why would they hunt and elf as valuable as you?" She asked stepping away from Legolas and to a bridge that led to another giant sized tree. "And why would the King risk such a precious soul?"  
  
"It was orders from my eldest brother, Aduialaha," Legolas replied to her, not moving an inch. He had heard stories of the dark spells she could cast on one she didn't favor. Some where even rumored to be stripped from the immortality by just a wave of her hand.  
  
"And what were these orders?" She asked.  
  
"I am not sure if I am allowed to speak this to any others, milday," Legolas replied.   
  
"But Mirkwood and Lothlorien are now allies in war, Legolas," she stated. "There business is now my business."  
  
"As you wish, milday," Legolas said appolegeticly. "I was sent as a scout to spy on the fort rumored to have been built on the rocky terrain of Emyn Muil."  
  
"And the rumors proved?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"The rumors proved to be true, milday," Legolas. replied.  
  
"And you traveled on your own?" She asked, leaving her spot from the bridge and walking to Legolas.  
  
"No, milday," Legolas replied as memories came flooding back into his mind. "I traveled with seven others."  
  
"And what of these others?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.  
  
"Six of them I know are deceased," he said softly.  
  
"What of the seventh?" She asked, amused.   
  
"She is unacounted for," Legolas replied, once again seeing the fear in the girls eyes when she begged Legolas to leave her and save himself.  
  
She then walked to Legolas, remaining only inches away from him. Legolas tensed when she did. Had he said something wrong? Was the Lady of the Wood going to claim his immortality?  
  
"Do not fear me, Prince of Mirkwood," Galadriel told him calmly. "I am well tempered when around my allies, but quite the opposite when you are my enemy. That is only the time when you should start fearing."  
  
"Yes, milday," Legolas said agreeingly.  
  
"I have already sent word to Mirkwood about tour arrival. You will stay here until escorts arrive for you," Galadriel told him, walking away.  
  
"Escorts?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We can't risk you dying, Legolas," she said turning and making eyes contact. "You are much to valuable to put in danger like that again."  
  
"As you wish, milady," Legoas told her, frowning.  
  
Galadriel disappeared into this blue mist, leaving Legolas all alone... like he always was... 


	7. War Plans

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 7  
War Plans  
  
Aragorn stood at the top of a watchtower watching the same sunrise that Legolas saw on his escape to Lorien. He was thinking about what he should do next, considering that the elves finally know about the fort.  
  
A warrior clad in black armor walked below the tower. This was the same warrior that had attacked Legolas and the she-elf. He was clutching a wound at his side, but took the time to take his hands off of it and take his helmet off. Underneath it was Aragorn's right hand man and most trusted friend, Boromir.  
  
Aragorn climbed down the tower and met with his friend. The wound in his side led Aragorn to believe that someone managed to escape.  
  
"What news do you bring?" Aragorn asked him.  
  
"All but one were killed," Boromir replied.  
  
"Was this 'one' the Prince?" Aragorn asked, lowering his tone with anger.  
  
"Yes, milord," Boromir replied, lowering his head in shame.  
  
"So, Boromir," Aragorn said in a sarcastic tone. "We had a group of elf scouts that came to spy on us. Am I correct so far?"  
  
"Yes, milord," Boromir replied softly.  
  
"We had planned on this for weeks, right Boromir?" Aragorn asked, inching closer.  
  
"Yes, milord," he replied, yet again.  
  
"And for some reason, among these scouts was and elven prince," Aragorn said growling. "So it changes everything and makes the capture more difficult?"  
  
"No, milord," Boromir replied.  
  
"The how did they escape?" Aragorn yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I dont know!" Boromir yelled back, but then remembered he was talking to his king.  
  
"I am sorry, milord," Boromir instantly said afterwards and then fell on one knee.  
  
"You are bleeding," Aragorn told him, turning his back. "Go to the infirmary."  
  
"Yes, milord," Boromir said in return and left for the infirmary.  
  
Aragorn then walked through the fort's twin doors and to a bridge made for archers in the very front of it. He gripped the rail as hard as he could and looked down. His father would be ashamed of him now... failing every time he turned a corner.  
  
Aragorn stood like that for at least thirty minutes. Soldiers passing by walked by quietly and quickly, because many of them have heard of his wrath when he was angry. Rumors of Aragorn beheading people for just sneezing in his presence was the main rumor that flowed about. But Aragorn couldn't do such things, but no one knew. Aragorn had a heart, which he had buried deep inside of him. Aragorn could kill while he was in a battle, but killing his own people ached his heart. He wasn't made to do things like his father could.  
  
His father always told him it was for the good of the people. His father told him that everything that went against the laws had to be punished, or people will start breaking the laws more frequently.  
  
"Maybe he was right," Aragorn said to himself while looking up.  
  
"Maybe I should teach these elves a lesson," he said to himself again.  
  
His eyes then grew insane, and he quickly left his spot and took off to the infirmary. It wasn't to far off, yet it wasn't that close either.  
  
When he entered the wooden door that led into it, he found a large room full of women healers and his friend, Boromir.  
  
"Milord," one of the older women said to him, lowering her head. "How may I be of help to you?"  
  
Aragorn looked at her with his insane eyes and responded, "I wish to speak to Boromir."  
  
"Yes, milord," she said back to Aragorn and motioned for all of the healers to leave the room with her.  
  
Boromir became a little worried when Aragorn inched closer to him.  
  
'He is here to kill me for sure!' he though in his mind.  
  
But that was not Aragorn's intentions. Instead he had orders for his friend.  
  
"Boromir," Aragorn said to him calmly.  
  
"I am sorry, milord!" Boromir cried out, closing his eyes. "Forgive me for failing you! I do not wish to die!"  
  
Aragorn chuckled a little, and Boromir opened his eyes a little to see what was happening.  
  
"Do you think my death is humorus, milord?" He asked.  
  
"No, friend," Aragorn replied. "It just reminded me about the time I dressed myself in the bear rug that was in the guest room and snuck up behind you."  
  
Boromir let out a loud laugh of humor and relief. He now knew that Aragorn had no intention of killing him.  
  
"Yes, milord," he replied. "You gave me quite a scare."  
  
"But enough of that," Aragorn said smiling. "I want you to prepare four hundred men."  
  
"Four hundred?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn replied. "We attack Lothlorien at nightfall." 


	8. The Attack

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 8  
The Attack  
  
Legolas had remained outside of the house, where he met Galadriel, for hours, just admiring the glow of Lothlorien. Of course his mind was filled with regret about how if he could go back... he would do something different. He would go alone and look and have told the rest to watch the horses... he would have battled alongside the female elf and their powers combined would have killed the warrior in black. All these things Legolas would do... but he can't...  
  
A hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned to see his brother, Aduialaha. Worry filled his brother's face and eyes... worry that maybe Legolas didn't make it through.   
  
"You are safe," Aduialaha whispered and pulled Legolas into a hug.  
  
Legolas had never remembered being hugged before by anyone except his mother. His father had never hugged him obviously... and he didn't have very many friends. Aduialaha had given Legolas his first hug for at least thousand years... his mother was probably the last one to do so, and about a thousand years ago was that time of her departure.  
  
Aduialaha pulled away and rested his hands on Legolas' shoulders with a firm grip.   
  
"Galadriel sent word to Mirkwood that you were attacked and only one survived. She didn't tell us who... and I just knew that you were...," Aduialaha started, but didn't finish.  
  
"I am safe brother," Legolas said to him. "I am not even hurt."  
  
"I shall take you back to Mirkwood," Aduialaha told Legolas. "You will remain there."  
  
"But...," Legolas started, but was interupted.  
  
"No buts, Legolas!" He said.   
  
"You are treating me like a child!" Legolas yelled. "I am not a child. I am a man and you treat me as though I can't do anything."  
  
"Well , we now know that you can't even keep one out of seven people alive for more than three days, Legolas," Aduialaha yelled back, but soon listened to what he was saying and regretted it. "I am sorry, Legolas."  
  
"I think you have proven your point, brother," Legolas told him... glaring.  
  
"Just go back to Mirkwood with me, Legolas," Aduialaha told him. "We will decide what you will do at that time."  
  
"As you wish, brother," Legolas replied, still glaring.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," Aduialaha told him and took his hands off his shoulders.  
  
Aduialaha was about to lead him to his horse and another he had brought with him, but the sound of a battle horn stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"The enemy approaches!" Yelled a voice from high in the trees.   
  
Aduialaha led Legolas over the nearby bridge and over many others until they reached a large complex made of tree and stone... it was the Palace of Lothlorien.   
  
Galadriel was waiting at the top of the steps.  
  
"We are beginning to start the war," she told them. "I never believed they would attack here."  
  
"How many are there?" Aduialaha asked her.  
  
"No more than four hundred," she said. "We can handle them with ease."  
  
"I will aid the battle," Aduialaha said, grabbing the sword at his waist and unsheathing it.   
  
A servant walked through the doors and walked to her Queen. It was as if she called them through her mind, and Legolas didn't doubt that she could do this. The servant held a quiver and bow in her arms and Galadriel pointed at Legolas, and the servant walked up to Legolas and handed them to him.  
  
"No," Aduialaha said, grabbing the items from Legolas' hand. "You will remain here. You shall not battle."  
  
"What?" Legolas asked, outraged.  
  
"Listen to me Legolas!" Aduialaha said and left for the battle plains.  
  
Galadriel calmly walked up to Legolas and stood beside him.  
  
"He cares a lot for you, Leoglas," she said to him. "Maybe it is better if you stay here where it is safe."  
  
"He treats me as if I'm a child," Legolas muttered.   
  
"Maybe it is because you have started over," she said to him. "You and your brother are just now getting to know one another... so he doesn't know your capabilities. You must prove them to him, but maybe fighting isn't the way."  
  
She then walked away from him and went into her palace.  
  
"Oh," Legolas said to himself. "Fighting is the only way I can prove it to him. If I don't he will always look at me like I were without my own mind."  
  
Legolas gripped his hands into a fist and left for the battle field... 


	9. Goodbye To You

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 9  
Goodbye To You  
  
Legolas walked quickly to the edge of the forest, walking down flights of stairs and ladders to reach the bottom. It was there that Legolas found the quiver full of arrows and bow that was offered to him earlier. Aduialaha must have dropped them on the ground on his way.  
  
Legolas grabbed them and adjusted the quiver on his back. It was then that he was ready to enter the realm of war.  
  
He saw hundreds elf archers shooting arrows from the trees at the enemy. It wouldn't be long until the enemy managed to get into the forest though. Legolas grabbed an arrow from his quiver and aimed from the ground at approaching men. He saw the closest one and shot, hitting the man in the chest.  
  
Legolas had practiced archery ever since he could remember. It was something like a tradition to the wood elves. And since Legolas had nothing to do in his long days, he would practice. Almost three thousand years of experience is what Legolas had, so he was of course very skilled.  
  
Legolas saw a few elf warriors with swords on the ground fending men off. One of the men he instantly recognized because he was not wearing the Lothlorien armor. It was Aduialaha.  
  
Legolas ran further ahead until he was very close to Aduialaha. This was his chance.   
  
Aduialaha was busying himself with a warrior. Both of them were equally matched and blocked each other's blows. Legolas readied an arrow and aimed carefully at the warrior and shot the arrow. It hit him in the leg. He grabbed his leg in pain and Aduialaha gave him a fatal blow with his sword.  
  
Aduialaha turned to see who had helped him, and anger struck his eyes when he saw.   
  
"I thought I told you to stay in Caras Galadhon!" Aduialaha yelled.   
  
"You should be thankful, brother," Legolas told him, shooting a nearby warrior in the stomach with his bow.  
  
"Why do you fight?" Aduialaha asked, blocking the attack of an enemy.  
  
"I will kill as many of these bastards as I can," Legolas growled. "To avenge the fallen back at Emyn Muil."  
  
"Go back!" Aduialaha told Legolas, killing another warrior.  
  
Legolas dropped his guard and yelled it his brother. "You are not my father! You have no right to tell me what to do!"  
  
Aduialaha was about to reply when he saw something and ran to Legolas' protection.  
  
"Legolas!" He screamed, jumping at Legolas and pushing him down to the ground.   
  
As soon as Aduialaha managed to push him down, an arrow struck him that was aimed for Legolas. It pierced through his armor and through his heart.  
  
Legolas rose from his position on the ground and saw his brother dying on the ground. Legolas crawled forward and scooped his brother up in his arms, but the arrow in his heart showed that it was to late.  
  
"Brother!" Legolas yelled.   
  
Aduialaha looked up at Legolas with dying eyes. His blonde hair had come out from behind his ears and covered his face. Legolas brushed the stray hair away, and saw Aduialaha smile...  
  
'Why would he smile when he is dying?' Legolas thought to himself. 'It's my entire fault that he is going to die!"  
  
Aduialaha slowly reached a hand up and wiped a tear from Legolas' cheek.  
  
"Don't cry," he said. "It is my time to go now."  
  
"No!" Legolas cried. "You can't leave me! You are all that I've ever had these last few days!"  
  
Aduialaha just smiled and dropped his hand from Legolas' cheek. He seemed to examine Legolas' face thoroughly. Like he was looking at someone else. Legolas was confused... why was he acting like this? He then gave a chuckle and a pair of tears came streaming down has face.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked. "What do you see?"  
  
"Legolas," he said weakly, and the look of hapiness in his eyes let Legolas know that he would pass soon.  
  
But the next thing his brother said tore his heart and left a scar for all eternity. The most beautiful... yet tear jerking thing anyone has every told Legolas in his three thousand years of life...  
  
"You look so much like our mother..."  
  
With that said, Aduialaha's eyes closed and his head fell limp in Legolas' arms. Aduialaha lay on the ground ...dead...  
  
Legolas lowered his head and cried over his brothers dead body... his only family... his only friend...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Of all the things I believe in,  
I just want to get it over with,  
Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry,  
Counting the days that pass me by...  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul,   
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old,  
It feels like I'm starting all over again,   
The last three years were just pretend.  
  
And I said,  
Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You are the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to...  
  
*Michelle Branch - Goodbye to You*  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 


	10. Beautiful

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 10  
Beautiful  
  
Legolas rode on horseback to Mirkwood. Aduialaha's body, wrapped in the finest silk provided by Galadriel, lay on the back of the horse, tied down so he wouldn't fall.  
  
It was the morning after the battle. Legolas felt like he could just jump into the Anduin, like his comrade did, to join his brother. His brother was the only person that knew him and cared about him for who he was. Legolas has three blood relatives in Mirkwood, but he had only one person that was his family. Now Legolas was all alone...  
  
Legolas rode in to the Mirwood forest from the west and traveled a while until he reached the kingdom. He rode slowly through the city, people whispering to each other. Legolas knew that they were wondering who he was, and the few who did know explained him as Thranduil's youngest.  
  
Legolas stopped at the gates of the Palace and slowly entered. A stable boy walked up to him and Legolas dismounted, taking Aduialaha off in holding him close in his arms. Aduialaha was light because of the natural elf trait, but Legolas could feel that he was lighter than normal because his soul was now gone.   
  
Legolas walked up the steps to then Palace and opened the door wit his foot. A servant saw Legolas with the body and lowered hi head. Legolas walked up the entry steps and a guard opened the next door for him. Legolas then walked strait ahead until he reached the throne room.  
  
There Thranduil sat in his throne, reading a document. He looked at Legolas and he grew stiff, dropping the document on the floor.  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil said lightly.   
  
"It is you first born, Thranduil," Legolas said. "He was killed in a battle to protect Lothlorien."  
  
"No," Thranduil said lightly at first, but his tone grew. "No!"  
  
He stood from his throne and ran to Legolas and opening the silk to see his son's face... lifeless.  
  
"How did this happen?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"He took an arrow for me, saving my life and sacrificing his, Thranduil," Legolas said, his face emotionless. "He told me to stay away from the battle... but I disobeyed him.  
  
"Why do you call me, Thranduil?" He asked, taking his eyes from his son and looking at Legolas'. "Am I not your father?"  
  
"You are no father of mine," Legolas told him, putting his brothers corpse in Thranduil's arms. He then turned to leave, but two other figures stood in the doorway, their eyes wide open.  
  
Legolas' two other brothers, Ethuileryn and Angáre, were in shock.  
  
"It is all your fault," Ethuileryn said to Legolas. "You killed our brother!"  
  
"No," Legolas whispered.  
  
"If you would have obeyed him, he would still be here with us!" Yelled Angáre. "We knew you were worthless! Ever since you were born we could tell you would be a disappointment. You were to sheltered by our mother, she made you weak!"  
  
"No," Legolas whispered again.  
  
"You bring shame to our family," Ethuileryn growled. "Maybe we should send you to the hell were you belong!"  
  
"Your are not my family!" Legolas yelled back.  
  
"What did you say?" Angáre asked, nearing to Legolas.  
  
"I said you are not my family!" Legolas yelled again. "Your are nothing to me. I don't even know who you are... I only know your names."  
  
"I'm going to make you eat those words, you un-grateful...," started Angáre, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Silence!" Said Thranduil who remained behind Legolas.  
  
"But father...," Angáre started, but was once again interrupted.  
  
"I told you silence!" Thranduil said, walking forward with Aduialaha in his arms. "What is this helping?"  
  
"You are right, Thranduil," Legolas said, tears forming behind his eyes, but he didn't let them come out. "I will leave."  
  
"Good," Angáre said. "We never want to see you face in this kingdom again!"  
  
Legolas pushed through his two brothers and ran out of the palace, not able to hold back the tears any longer. He ran to the stable and found the boy who had taken his horse earlier. The boy hadn't even put the horse in the stall yet. Legolas jumped on top of her and took off.  
  
His brothers words of hate echoed in his head before he could even leave the forest...   
  
'You killed our brother... worthless... shame to our family... un-grateful..."  
  
"Legolas stopped the horse and grabbed his head. He dug his nails into his head screaming out.  
  
"No!" He cried. "No! I'm not useless!"  
  
He fell of his horse and onto the ground... he wanted his mother... but she couldn't help him now.  
  
He looked at his hands and saw the blood that covered them. His head ached at where his nails dug. Legolas eyes then turned into a distant glare. He just lay on his back, looking into the sun filled sky.  
  
"I will avenge you brother," Legolas said. "I will send them all back to the depths of hell from which they came!"  
  
The words then flooded into his mind again...  
  
Legolas lay on the ground of Mirkwood forest weeping and bleeding until the next day...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Everyday is so wonderful,  
But suddenly... it's hard to breathe,  
Now and then I get insecure,  
From all the pain... I'm so ashamed.  
  
I am beautiful,   
No matter what they,  
Words can't bring me down.  
  
I am beautiful,  
In every single way,  
Words can't bring me down.  
  
So don't you bring me down today...  
  
*Christina Aguilera - Beautiful*  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
(A/N: Now that Legolas is own his own... he will have to learn to fend for himself, in other words, no more 'useless' [as his brothers put it] Legolas. This is probably the last time I use songs at the end. I just found the incredibly suitable for the chapters and couldn't resist. I would also like to thank Tenshiamanda and Enigma Jade for their reviews! You guys rock!) 


	11. Lady of Rohan

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 11  
Lady of Rohan  
  
***'If you would have obeyed him, he would still be here with us!' ***  
  
***'We knew you were worthless! Ever since you were born we could tell you would be a disappointment. You were to sheltered by our mother, she made you weak!'***  
  
This was all Legolas could here in his head. His brothers trying to disown him from the family, but they didn't know that they were never a part of Legolas' family.  
  
Legolas had mounted his horse that morning when he woke up with bloodstained hands and hair and a face covered in tears. He had ridden the horse for three days, stopping only for the horse's sake. He had no idea where he was going, nor did he care. He just wanted to be as far away from Mirkwood as he could.  
  
He was in an open plain, but exactly where he was he could not tell. He could feel the presence of another close by, but as long as the being didn't attack him, he would be fine. It was getting dark, and Legolas was actually not armed with any weapon, so if he was attacked he would have no way to defend himself.  
  
Legolas saw something ahead of him, but he couldn't quite make it out. He urged his horse on to see what it was. About a mile later he could tell that it was some kind of fort built into a mountain, but it was obviously deserted. He thought in his mind what kind of fort of the past was built inside a mountain... maybe that could help him find out where he was.  
  
"Helm's Deep if you're wondering," said a voice behind him.  
  
Legolas turned to see a war party of Gondor behind him.   
  
"What is it that you want?" Legolas asked, turning his horse to face them.  
  
"Your head on a stick," the man replied, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"No," Legolas said to himself when he remembered he had nothing to defend himself. So he did the only thing he could do... he kicked his horse in the side and she took off as fast as she could.   
  
The men took after Legolas, yielding their swords and bows. Legolas knew his horse wouldn't be able to take much more running...  
  
After about ten minutes of chasing Legolas, the leader of the mean motioned for the archer to open fire. The archer gratefully accepted the offer and shot arrows rapidly.  
  
All the arrows flow came at Legolas like a wave of fury... until one finally hit him.  
  
"Ah!" He yelled in pain and fell off his horse.   
  
The arrow had stuck in the lower right part of his back. It was bleeding continuously and Legolas you barely stand it. His horse had kept running ahead, leaving Legolas on his own.  
  
The leader jumped off his horse and walked up to Legolas and placed his sword at his neck.  
  
"You were a hard catch, beast," he said. "I will enjoy killing you."  
  
"I am no beast," Legolas replied. "But I have my doubts about you."  
  
He lifted his sword to give Legolas one clean swipe, but a flash of brown and sparks appearing when two swords clash saved him.  
  
A figure cloaked in brown had knocked the leader to the ground and had their sword at his neck.  
  
"You will leave," it said in a more feminine voice. "Unless you do not value your life."  
  
The man backed away from the sword tip and mounted his horse and he and his men rode off. The figure then turned to Legolas and lowered their hood to reveal a blonde haired woman of Rohan.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas asked, clutching his wound with a bloody hand.  
  
"They call me Éowyn," she said. "But you can call me your savior, master elf."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
(A/N: This was a little short... but I'm suffering from writer's block... Maybe some REVIEWS would break down the wall that has formed... :P I can't assure when the next chapter will appear. I wrote at least four chapters per day since Friday... I think I've done pretty darn go progress wise. But now no more writing until I have more time to plan this it... but it would go much faster if i had some REVIEWS!) 


	12. Worth the Wait

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 12  
Worth the Wait  
  
"I would prefer to call you Éowyn," he told her gasping from the pain.   
  
"As you wish, master elf," she replied, sheathing her sword under her cloak. "What is that you've got your hands on?"  
  
Legolas moved his hands to show the arrow stuck in his lower back.  
  
"How did they managed to hit, master elf?" She asked kneeling down and checking the wound for herself. "I thought your king were to quick for my own."  
  
"Why are you helping me?" He asked, gasping when she touched the wound.  
  
"Because an elf once saved me," she replied, standing up wiping the blood she got from Legolas on her cloak. "And since I don't think I will ever see that elf again, I decided to pass the favor on to you."  
  
"An interesting way of reasoning indeed," Legolas replied. "May I ask you who this elf was?"  
  
"No you can't," she replied. "I don't have time to explain that because your wound needs tending to."  
  
"By who?" Legolas asked. "No healer would dare help an elf now that we're at war. They would surely hang them."  
  
"Oh, but there is one who can help you," Éowyn told him and extended out a hand to help Legolas get up. "He lives a bit northwest of Edoras. In a secluded area, her prefers to be alone."  
  
"And his name?" Legolas asked, grabbing her hand and standing up with difficulty. He wasn't able to stand up strait, he could only lean forward like he had a hump back.  
  
"Saruman," she replied. "But before we go, we have to do something about that arrow."  
  
"What do you intend?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We just can't let you walk round with it in your back the whole way," Éowyn said.  
  
"And what do you intend to do about it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We should...," Éowyn started... but bit her lip. "Take it out."  
  
"My apologies, milady," Legolas said. "But I believe my ears deceive me. Would you kindly repeat that?"  
  
"Your keen ears heard perfectly well, master elf," she said. "I will remove the arrow and we shall head of to Isengard, where Saruman dwells."  
  
"I don't want to sound ungrateful, milady," Legolas told her. "But I will not allow you to do that."  
  
"And most certainly why not?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because you don't look like a trained healer," Legolas told her, hand still covering the base of the arrow. "Unless of course my eyes deceive me."  
  
"So be it," she said. "But if you plan on riding the horse, you must at least cut the arrow down a bit. I wouldn't want to bump into it on the way."  
  
"Fine," Legolas replied. "As long as we can set off to this Saruman afterwards."  
  
Éowyn pulled out her sword and walked closer to Legolas.  
  
"And exactly what are you planning to do with that?" Legolas said, backing off. "You aren't going to try and swipe it off, are you milady?"  
  
"Oh don't be such a coward, master elf," she said. "It will only hurt a little."  
  
Legolas was about to continue the argument, but came up with an idea. "Why don't you try sawing it down?"  
  
"If it's what you would prefer, master elf," she replied. "But that will take longer."  
  
Legolas turned his back to her and lay on his stomach, inhaling sharply with the pain. Éowyn bent down and placed the swords a little bit below the middle of the arrow. She the started to saw the arrow, trying not to move the arrow around too much or make the arrow go deeper. Legolas still yelled out in pain, grinding his teeth.  
  
She finished, sheathing her sword, and noticed that a lot more blood started to spill. She stood up and left Legolas for her horse, which was a few yards away. Inside a pouch attached to the saddle was a blanket that she needed to put around the wound. She walked back to Legolas and tore a long strip and tied it around the arrow. She helped Legolas stand up, and the placed the remainder of the blanket on his head.  
  
"We don't need any people seeing an elf riding with me," she said. "Keep this tight around your face."  
  
Legolas nodded, and she saw a line a blood coming from his lip where he bit it to help vent out the pain.  
  
"Now," Éowyn said, slowly leading Legolas to her brown horse. "It is time for the hard part."  
  
She decided to mount the horse and try and pull Legolas up.   
  
"Now, master elf," she said. "I'm going to pull you up. Try not and tense your back. We don't need to damage the wound anymore."  
  
Legolas held his left hand up, so the left side of his skin would be stretched, and Éowyn began to pull. Even though Éowyn wasn't very strong, even for a lady, she managed to Legolas up with ease because of his natural elf lightness. But Éowyn managed to lose her balance while helping Legolas throw his leg over, and she fell off the horse and onto the ground.  
  
Legolas lout a loud laugh... something he hadn't done in years. His soul seemed to drop a heavy load when the laugh left his lips. It was beautiful... the way it made him feel... It was like a bird being released from a cage after many years. Just that one moment when it stretches is wings and knowing it is free... this is how Legolas felt... yet it took so long to happen...  
  
'It was worth the wait,' he said to himself, smiling with his, small but effective, happiness.  
  
He then turned his attention the grumpy Lady of Rohan.  
  
"You truly are a marvelous woman," Legolas said, smiling. "You manage to save me, help my wound, mount me on a horse, and then entertain me."  
  
"If you do not shut up, master elf," she said standing up and pointing her finger. "I will give you another wound for Saruman to fix... and trust me when I say that the arrow would be nothing to compare it to."  
  
"As you wish, milady," Legolas replied and looked strait ahead.  
  
Éowyn mounted and the elf prince and the maiden of Rohan set off into the night to Isengard...  
  
(A/N: I would like to thank SpazticPoetGrl for her wonderful review:   
  
"Hey Flame, great story. I think I might of submitted a review already, but the stoopid ff.net closed my window and it got all mixed up. So here it is again. I really like this story so far. I await more of it to come. I'e read many LOTR fan-fics and have yet to come across a perspective such as this, so I think you for writing it. -Spaz"   
  
I just want her to know that this meant a lot to me. ^^ NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK! As we all can see, Legolas is strangely becoming happier.) 


	13. Saruman

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 13  
Saruman  
  
Éowyn steered the horse towards Isengard, where the wizard Saruman dwelled. He was bit of a mysterious person, but Éowyn knew he would accept the job of healing the elf.  
  
"How much further?" Legolas asked her weakly.  
  
"Not much further, master elf," she replied.   
  
She then noticed how she always called him 'master elf' and decided to finally ask his name.  
  
"After all we've been through so far, I have yet to know our name," she told him.  
  
"Legolas," he said, and then his head hit Éowyn's back with a hard thud.   
  
Éowyn stopped her horse as fast as she could and carefully turned to examine the elf. He had passed out, obviously from blood loss.   
  
"Legolas," she said, shaking him... but no answer.   
  
She took her middle and index finger and placed them on is neck, to check for a pulse. It was there... it was weak... but existent and that was all that mattered.  
  
It was a no more than an hours travel to reach Isengard... she had to make it there as quick as possible. She dismounted the horse and pushed Legolas' limp body further up the saddle. She remounted, this time so Legolas was in front of her, and then she set of once again for Isengard. She really didn't think he would need the blanket placed over his face anymore, not to mention he probably didn't need to have something blocking his flow of breathing.  
  
After about a forty-five minutes travel, Éowyn's horse stopped in front of the outrageously tall tower of Isengard. At the steps of the tower was Saruman himself, dressed in all white and already expecting Éowyn and her wounded companion.  
  
"Bring him forth," Saruman told her, opening one of the twin entrance doors and leaving it open. Éowyn obeyed and carefully took Legolas down off her horse, avoiding the arrow wound, and cradling him in her arms like a child. She then followed Saruman up the steps, through the door, and into a room that was off to the side.  
  
Inside was a table covered in a white cloth. Saruman had busied himself collecting herbs and potions from the shelves on the walls. Éowyn placed Legolas on the table facedown.  
  
"He went unconscious just recently," Éowyn said. "No longer than an hour ago."  
  
"Then there is plenty of time," Saruman said, bringing his collection of healing items and piling them on vacant spot next to Legolas body.  
  
Saruman then untied the strip of blanket Éowyn had placed there. The skin had started to heal around the wound, but blood still came out.  
  
"Elves and the fast healing," Saruman mumbled. "Luckily the wound is still fresh."  
  
Saruman picked up a knife and cut Legolas' tunic down the middle, showing his naked back.  
  
Saruman lifted the right side of the newly created flap of Legolas' tunic and slipped it off the arrow. Now they could see the wound more clearly.  
  
Legolas then started to move a little. Saruman sighed...  
  
"He's starting to come to his senses!" Éowyn told him.  
  
"He was better off asleep," Saruman said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"I mean that the next part is going to be painful," Saruman said.  
  
"Would you mind explaining, milord," she asked.  
  
"Not at all," Saruman replied, taking a liquid and pouring it around the wound. "We must push the arrow all the way through."  
  
"What?" Éowyn asked, surprised a little at the solution. "Can't we just pull the little devil out?"  
  
"The arrow on the end would just cause further damage," Saruman replied. "We're better off just pushing it through, it isn't to far off."  
  
"And what then?" Éowyn asked.   
  
"Then we break off the arrow so we can pull it out they way you wanted to do it," Saruman replied, becoming a little annoyed with all of Éowyn's questions.  
  
Legolas then lifted his head and looked around. Éowyn grabbed a stool from a desk in the corner and sat it in front of Legolas so she could talk to him. He looked at her with eyes that told her that he was very dizzy and they also showed that he had no idea where he was.  
  
"Listen to me, Legolas," Éowyn started. "We're at Isengard now."  
  
"Am I already healed?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not, master elf," she replied. "We have yet to take the arrow out."  
  
"It shouldn't take long, Lady Éowyn," Legolas said... worried about the pain. "Should it?"  
  
"I would rather not tell you," she replied, knowing that preparations for the arrow removal were almost complete. "Can you get on your knees?"  
  
Legolas struggles to get up, his wound obviously getting in the way, and finally managed to do it.   
  
"Master elf," Éowyn said. "You're going to want to squeeze my hand."  
  
Legolas looked at her... a bit confused about what was going on, but he did as he was suggested and soon learned why.  
  
Saruman then, without any sort of notice, pushed the arrow through at an angle to the right. Legolas' scream of pain filled the room as he closed his eyes and involuntary tears came out of his eyes. Éowyn began to groan a little to because Legolas was squeezing her hand quite hard.   
  
Saruman then grabbed a knife from the table and cut the arrow off. He then grabbed the little part that was still coming out of Legolas' back and yanked up. Legolas screamed even louder, blood pouring from the new wound near his stomach. Saruman immediately grabbed a cloth from the table and placed it under Legolas. He then forced Legolas down on his stomach again. Saruman turned to Éowyn and looked a bit worried himself.  
  
"See that kettle over there," he asked Éowyn, pointing to a fireplace with a kettle boiling over it.  
  
"Yes," Éowyn replied.   
  
"Hand it to me," Saruman replied.  
  
Éowyn quickly walked over to the kettle and, using her cloak to protect her from the hot metal, picked it up and quickly brought it to Saruman. Saruman grabbed it, protected from the heat through wizard magic, and titled the kettle over Legolas wound. Saruman let the boiling water pour into Legolas wound, which helped to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Ahhh!" Legolas yelled.  
  
Saruman then placed a cloth on Legolas back and walked back to the shelves on the wall that he was searching through earlier.  
  
Éowyn took this time to sit back in the stool and comfort the hurting Legolas. He was lying on the table, his head lying on its side and his eyes closed. He was breathing quite heavy to.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked Legolas, noting the sweat the was forming all over his face, but the noting that some of them had formed form his eyes... tears...  
  
No answer...  
  
"You must answer me, Legolas," she said.  
  
Legolas grumbled, and he seemed to nuzzle his head into the white cloth on the table.  
  
Saruman came back with bandages and, with difficulty since Legolas was lying down, began to wrap Legolas' lower torso.  
  
"Is he going to be fine, milord?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"I believe that is correct," Saruman replied. "But there is always a chance. I have yet to examine the arrow, it might have been poisoned."  
  
"Oh," Éowyn cried out. "Please do not speak of such ill fate. This poor elf has gone through enough."  
  
"I do not decide fate, my child," Saruman replied. "I can only alter it."  
  
Neither Legolas nor Éowyn realized how true his words were...  
  
  
  
(A/N: So... who thinks that Saruman is going to be a bad guy in this fic? *Raises Hand*) 


	14. Ways with Words

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 14  
Ways with Words  
  
After about an hour sitting with the hurt Legolas, Éowyn knew it was about time to go home...  
  
"Legolas," Éowyn called for him.  
  
Legolas' eyes cracked open. He was still lying face down on the table.  
  
"I'm going to have to leave you here," Éowyn told him. "I will return as soon as I possibly can."  
  
Legolas' eyes closed again... to weak to hold them. He had felt terrible ever since the moment Saruman pushed the arrow through him. It was a terrible feeling knowing that an arrow had gone all the way through you, emotionally and physically.  
  
Éowyn sat with him as long as she could, but he knew she had a family that was expecting her to be home in the morning. Her family most likely would not be happy knowing that Éowyn was out all night saving elves and taking him to a wizard few have even made contact with.  
  
Legolas' wound was healing quite fast... but the pain still remained. He had never really had the chance to experience this much pain... and was now wondering why he even had to run away from Mirkwood.  
  
Was he truly ungrateful for what Thranduil had provided him the last three thousand years? Legolas couldn't even remember the last thing Thranduil did for him out of kindness... or anything that was required of him. No... Thranduil didn't even know Legolas.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Saruman asked Legolas. He walked into the room when Legolas wasn't looking. Legolas' senses were quite off guard because of his pain.  
  
Legolas groaned. "That is to be expected," Saruman replied. "Where did the lady go?"  
  
Legolas groaned once again. "Ah... yes," Saruman said. "I forgot about your condition. Just lay where you are. I am sure she will return soon, she seems to think she needs to be around you until you can operate without help."  
  
Saruman left the room. Legolas finally drifted off into a deep elvish slumber, leaving his eyes cracked like elves normally do.   
  
Legolas really never dreamed. He did on occasion, but the were never really happy dreams. Most of them were about his mother. He longed for her ever since she left them. It surprised Legolas that he didn't die from a grief. The only person that loved him from the beginning wasn't around anymore, and Legolas had been alone since. The one person who did finally learn to care for Legolas after his mother cared so much he gave his life...  
  
Aduialaha regretted not spending the years he could have with Legolas. Legolas was so very kind... and the years of rejection turned his heart bitter and unwanted. Legolas started hiding in the shadows, and soon people starting to forget he existed... but maybe it was better that way.  
  
Maybe the Lady of Rohan, Éowyn, would be his new friend. His only friend... someone he could talk to...  
  
No... She was a woman of Rohan, she couldn't be seen with Legolas if she valued her life. Was he doomed to spend all of eternity on his own? It seems that every time he gets near someone... they die.  
  
By nightfall, Éowyn had managed to come back. She un-bandaged the wound at Saruman's order and to see how the healing process was developing. She saw how beautifully it was coming along, for now the scab was already starting to peel, showing that the new skin had already grown underneath.  
  
"You are healing quickly," Éowyn whispered to the sleeping Legolas. His eyes flickered from his trance of elvish sleep and his eyes smiled.   
  
"I am glad to see you have returned, milady," Legolas replied.  
  
"I have brought you a new tunic," Éowyn told him, placing a brown tunic on the table, and then looked down a little. "And I have also brought you a spare horse. She is old, but trustworthy enough. She was set loose not to long ago because they feared she would collapse if she was in battle. I retrieved her for you."  
  
"What would I need my own horse for, Lady of Rohan?" Legolas asked.  
  
"So you can travel north of course," Éowyn replied.  
  
"North?" Legolas asked.  
  
"To Rivendell," she said. "You will be safe there. I'm sure you have been acquainted with the king there?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied. "Elrond."  
  
"Then I shall leave you," Éowyn replied. "It was nice meeting you, master elf. I hope the fates will us to meet again."  
  
"Goodbye...," Legolas said, and then smiled and finished his sentence. "My savior."  
  
Éowyn gave a loud laugh. She then reached inside her cloak and pulled out a dagger sheathed in a leather sheath.  
  
"This is for you," she told Legolas.  
  
Legolas slowly sat up from his stomach, his tunic only attached to his left arm. He accepted the dagger and looked at it. He unsheathed it and saw that it was made of sharp gold.  
  
"This is to precious to offer," Legolas said, trying to hand it back.  
  
"Nay, master elf," she said pushing it back. "It is so that in years to come... when I pass and you still dwell the earth without change, that you will remember me."  
  
"Thank you," Legolas replied, but the frowned. "I am afraid I have nothing to offer you, milady."  
  
"That is quite alright," she said, and then she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Legolas called out. Éowyn turned around to see Legolas taking off his torn tunic and handing it to her.  
  
"I want you to have this," Legolas said with a sheepish smile. "So you can remember the blood you helped stop flowing from my body and remember in your age of senility and remember that good deeds bring fond memories."  
  
Éowyn's eyes watered and she took the torn and blood soaked tunic. Legolas smiled... she was truly sad to see him go. Éowyn and Legolas seemed to have a bond of understanding... like nothing he had experienced before. Not love... not lust... but a silent agreement of the souls...  
  
"Your kind has a way with words, master elf," Éowyn replied... and then she left Legolas in Isengard... all alone... 


	15. The Gail

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 15  
The Gail  
  
After Éowyn left, Legolas was on his own. He pulled on the tunic on his body that Éowyn had given him and started to leave the room. The wizard Saruman stopped him on the way out.  
  
"Are you leaving, elf?" Saruman asked.  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied. "Do you require payment."  
  
"That ahs already been taken care of, elf," Saruman replied. "I need to restock a certain herb and Lady Éowyn has offered to do this for me. That is all the payment I require."  
  
"Then I thank you for lending me your skills of healing and bid you farewell," Legolas replied and Saruman let him pass.  
  
Legolas left the tower and saw a brown mare standing and waiting patiently, her reins tied around a tree in the garden that Saruman had. Legolas walked slowly, not wanting to open his wound, and carefully mounted the mare. Legolas and his mare set off for Rivendell... in hopes that Legolas would find shelter from the king.  
  
Back inside the tower, Saruman was cleaning up the blood and mess that was made in the room.  
  
"You can come out of your hiding now, Sallery," Saruman said out loud, placing a few bottles on the shelf.  
  
"Sallery?" Saruman asked, turning around. "I have sensed you in this room ever since he arrived, now show yourself."  
  
But nothing appeared. Saruman then heard one of the doors off his tower open and he went to go find out who it was.  
  
A beautiful blonde, dressed in a velvet cloak of black appeared in the center, standing tall and proud. It was Sallery... who was not in the room that Saruman claimed her to be.  
  
"What news have you received about the war, wizard?" She asked.  
  
"I shall not speak of that until you tell me why you were spying on me and the wounded elf," Saruman replied.  
  
"I know not of what you speak, old man," Sallery replied.  
  
"Then explain me sensing your presence," Saruman told her.  
  
"I have been with my queen for the last two days, plotting the time of awakening, old man," she replied.  
  
"Indeed," Saruman replied. "Did you find the elf attractive? Is that why you were sneaking about?"  
  
"I recommend you dull that sharp tongue of yours, old man," Sallery replied. "Before I have to do it myself."  
  
"So you claim you were not in the room?" Saruman replied.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "And this is the last time I will tell you, old man!"  
  
"Stay where you are then," Saruman replied stepping inside the room he came from and looking down at the blood covered table cloth and placed hand on it. Sallery's soul could be sensed from this table, but how? Saruman eyes then lighted with fire when he knew the answer. He walked back to Sallery to give her his conclusion.  
  
"I have disappointing news," Saruman replied. "Your Queen's defeat has recently left here."  
  
"Impossible!" Sallery replied, raising an eyebrow. "The Gail has been killed for years now. Your senses grow old, wizard. The Queen made sure it was dead over a thousand years ago."  
  
"Even if my senses have grown tiresome, I would not let my guard down if I were you ro your Queen," Saruman replied. "We have gone to far into this plan for it to fail now."  
  
"Oh trust me, old man," Sallery replied. "It is all falling together most perfectly. Now what of the war have you learned?"  
  
"I have learned that an attack on Lothlorien by Gondor took place no more than two weeks ago," Saruman replied.  
  
"That is surprising news," Sallery replied. "And the outcome?"  
  
"Lothlorien was victorious," Saruman replied.  
  
"Good," Sallery said with relief. "They cannot kill Galadriel until we gain her treasure."  
  
"I still do not know how you plan on stealing it from her," Saruman replied. "She wears it and never removes it. It gives her the power of her governing over her people. She cannot do without it."  
  
"We have our plans, old man," Sallery replied. "Now I shall take my leave."  
  
Sallery walked out of the tower and rode her horse back to the Misty Mountains where her Queen waited anxiously.  
  
Saruman then thought about the 'Gail' she spoke of.  
  
"I recognize word," Saruman replied. "It is elven."  
  
He walked into his library and pulled down a book. He opened it an searched for the word. He found it and noted the meaning.  
  
"So this boy might be the 'bright light'," Saruman said to himself, and then thought about what he should do... how could he put out 'Gail'?  
  
"This boy will bring our downfall if we don't act quickly," Saruman replied. "I will inform 'them' only when I find out more. Then they can tell the Queen of Dark..."  
  
Saruman the left the tower himself so that he could mediate on the problem... the 'Gail', Legolas. 


	16. Noble Woman, Arwen

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 16  
Noble Woman, Arwen  
  
Legolas' horse rode into the night, and Legolas only stopped her the next afternoon so she could rest. He had steered clear of Dunlad, traveling Northwest to Nîn-in-Eilph, which was southwest of Rivendell. Legolas rested, the blood loss he experienced still left him a bit dizzy at times.  
  
It wasn't until the horse nuzzled his back and pushed him that he got up.  
  
"What are you up to you sill mare?" Legolas asked.  
  
The horse swung it's head to the side, indicating that it wanted to run. Legolas ran his fingers through her man and nodded. He mounted her and they rode off for Rivendell. He knew he would make it there before sunrise the next day, but whether the King excepted his request for shelter or not, he did not know.  
  
Just as Legolas predicted, early in the morning in the next day, while it was still very dark, he arrived at the gates of Rivendell. Even though it was dark, some elves still did not sleep.  
  
Legolas dismounted his horse at the gates and began to walk into the town. The elves that were still awake looked at Legolas... suspicious because he had a tunic with symbols of Rohan sewn onto it. But the pointy ears, blonde hair, and radiating light of his face told that he truly ws one of them.  
  
Legolas lowered his head and stared at the ground, while quickening his pace. Lowering his head was for showing shame that he was wearing clothes that belonged to the enemy, but he was not about to face any sort of harsh weather without proper covering.  
  
Legolas walked until he saw the splendid sight of Rivendell palace, built next to a wonderful waterfall that give a moist feeling, keeping one cool and comfortable. Legolas saw a guard patrolling the area and was about to request he go to his king and see if he accepted the invitation of Legolas' arrival, but a sword at his throat stopped him from doing so.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked the voice behind him. "Speak up!"  
  
Legolas looked over to see Arwen, daughter of Elrond, prepared to slit his throat if he showed any false move. Arwen shifted herself so she can see Legolas' better, and then withdrew her sword.  
  
"Legolas?" She asked.  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement and gave his introductions. "And this star that lights the darkened sky must be Arwen of Rivendell?"  
  
"Humph," she replied. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me, master elf."  
  
"Very well then," Legolas replied, shifting a little.  
  
"What business do you have here, clothes in the fabric of the enemy?" She asked.  
  
"I seek shelter," Legolas replied.  
  
"Then why didn't you travel to your home?" Arwen asked. "Surely you would have found it more suiting?"  
  
"My home doesn't dwell in Mirkwood any longer," Legolas replied.  
  
"Then where is your home, master elf?" She asked, interested.  
  
"I have no such place," he replied with a frown.  
  
"I see," Arwen replied. "I will request my father come and meet you. It was interesting that I got to meet you after so long, Legolas. It has been quite some time since you have been in Rivendell... at least an intended appearance."  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I saw you no more than a month ago, hiding in a tree like a child," she replied, starting to walk away, but turning and emphasizing on the next part. "Spying on the rulers of the elven realms, I do believe."   
  
Arwen saw the worry in his face, not wanting for everyone to think of him as a spy.  
  
"Don't worry," she told him. "Your secret is safe with me, master elf."  
  
She then walked through the gates of the palace, the guards opening it for her.   
  
"What an interesting elf," Legolas said out loud to himself, turning his back to the gate and looking at the waterfall. "Beautiful... but mysterious."  
  
"She takes after her mother," said a voice behind him.  
  
Legolas quickly turned to see Elrond behind him. Legolas felt quite embarrassed, talking about a man's daughter while the man was behind him. What if he would had said something more personal?  
  
"Ever since her mother left for the Undying Lands, she has grown stronger," Elrond replied, joining Legolas' side and looking at the waterfall.  
  
"She has vowed to never love," Elrond continued while Legolas just listened. "She gives her love for war now. She lusts for not an elf or man... but for the battle."  
  
"Why are you not proud of her?" Legolas asked. "Is it not every man's dream to bear a daughter that can protect herself if you ever were to leave her?"  
  
"But I am proud of her power and skills," Elrond replied. "But she will never be whole without love. She is hiding from it... afraid to die of grief if her love were to die or leave."  
  
"It is a something that I myself fear," Legolas told Elrond, looking deep into the waterfall. "Something that came close to happening to me when my mother died..."  
  
"And since your mother passed, we have not seen your face in Rivendell," Elrond replied, breaking the sad aura of the conversation. "And I welcome you to Rivendell with open arms."  
  
"Thank you, Elrond," Legolas replied.  
  
"But of course," Elrond replied and he led Legolas to his new sleeping quarters... 


	17. Alive and Well

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 17  
Alive and Well  
  
Legolas slept hard that morning. He woke a little later than three in the afternoon, with a little help from Arwen.  
  
"Legolas?" She called to the sleeping elf. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Mani uma lle merna?" Legolas asked lazily, not noticing that he was speaking Sindarin.  
  
"Detholalle," Arwen replied, mimicking Legolas' language choice.  
  
"Detholamin?" Legolas asked, opening his eyes. "Mani ten'?"  
  
"Tulie a' mereth," she replied.  
  
"I accept the invitation," Legolas replied and got up from his bed. The covers slid of his torso and Arwen turned around to give him privacy. She often saw her twin brothers in such a state, but she didn't want to make Legolas feel uncomfortable.  
  
"You are wounded," she stated, noticing the bandages before turning. "Do our healers need to look at it?"  
  
"Nay," Legolas replied. "I has been taken care of."  
  
"Then I shall take my leave," she replied. "The feast starts at night fall."  
  
"Tenna' san'," Legolas told her.  
  
"Tenna' san'," she agreed and left the room.  
  
Legolas had put on a robe that Elrond had sent to him. While he was in the palace he had to wear it because of tradition of guests. Plus Elrond did not approve of a Rohan tunic in his palace.  
  
It had been a while since Legolas went to sleep. Now he could see Rivendell in the day time. Green trees sprang eternal, adding a majestic look to Rivendell... something Leoglas truly was grateful for because it helped ease the pain in his soul.  
  
When the evening was nearing, Legolas was visited by a maid who brought Legolas an evening robe for the party. Legolas made the transition and headed down to the dining hall. His eyes lit up from what he saw ahead of him. Music, laughter, dancing, and complete happiness filled the room.  
  
The young elves were all dancing or carrying conversations near the walls, while Elrond and the more elderly elves sat at the table and discussed wars and other tales. Elrond, who was sitting at the end of a long table, mad eye contact with Legolas and motioned for him to come sit near him at the table.  
  
Legolas sat where Elrond had pointed and introduced him.  
  
"This is Legolas, son of Thanduil and Prince of Mirkwood," Elrond announced, and the people sitting nearby gave him greetings.  
  
"How are you liking Rivendell?" A man asked, trying to start conversation.  
  
"It is lovely," Legolas said. "But not enough trees for my liking."  
  
The men around him gave a merry laugh and started drinking their ales and wine. Legolas sat there for an hour or two, listening to tales from the older elves until a hand was on his shoulder. Legolas turned to see Arwen standing behind him in a white dress made of silk and decorated with golden leaves made of lace. He small tiara, which was the princess crown of Rivendell, was weaved into her dark brown hair which was in a tight bun.  
  
"I am here to save you," Arwen said smiling. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"And what if he does not require saving, milady," Elrond said standing up and kissing her hand. "What if I am the one to asks you to dance instead?"  
  
"Then I will agree, my prince," Arwen replied in a humorous manner. "But I ask you not to dance on my feet!"  
  
All the men at the table raised their glass and laughed at Arwen's joke. Then Elrond and Arwen merrily danced to the center and proceeded to twirl and spin.  
  
"That is a lovely woman," a man said.  
  
"Looks just like her mother," another man agreed.  
  
"Someone told me that she was not of the feminine nature," said another. "That she is more warrior."  
  
"Aye," another agreed.  
  
Legolas just turned and watched Arwen and Elrond dance in glee, showing a beautiful father to daughter relationship that would make anyone smile. Legolas was brought a glass of white wine by a waitor that was carrying a tray, and he began to drink his fill.  
  
He got up from the table, carrying the wineglass with him, and circled the dance floor to get a better view of the dining hall. A diamond chandalier hung from the ceiling and the candles attached to it were what gave the room its lighting. He was admiring the chandelier when someone stood next to him.  
  
He looked at them and saw it was a female elf with blonde hair. Legolas wondered about this because blonde hair was quite unusual for an elf from Rivendell. She was wearing a simple white dress that covered her feet and spread on the floor around her.  
  
"Hello," she said, smiling at Legolas. "Do you remember me, Prince Legolas?"  
  
Legolas looked closer and his eyes opened wide at what he saw. It was the woman scout that he thought sacrificed herself for him! How did she survive?  
  
"Your alive!" Legolas proclaimed out loud, setting his glass down and placing his hands on her uncovered shoulders.  
  
"Yes," she replied, smiling. "But it was only by luck."  
  
"I surely thought the warrior would kill you!" Legolas told her.  
  
"Yes," she said, biting her lip. "But he didn't."  
  
"How did you escape?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I managed to jab him in the stomach with my weapon and took the time to mount my horse and run before he could catch me," she replied.  
  
"You don't know how much you surviving means to me, milady," Legolas said, looking into her eyes so she could tell the intensity of the statement. "This truly is a merry time indeed."  
  
"May I steal a dance?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied. "As soon as I get your name, milady."  
  
"Rhîros," she replied.  
  
Legolas grabbed her hands and they danced with a bond of friendship...  
  
  
  
(A/N: The translations for the sentences are at the bottom. Just a friendly reminder: this fic is anti-romance! :) I'm hoping that this chapter will lighten the mood a little... because of some future events that are quite the opposite. Plus... my Sindarin eats dirt o.O Ignore it if it isn't grammatically correct... or you could give me the correction.  
  
---TRANSLATIONS---  
  
"Mani uma lle merna?" - What do you want?  
  
"Detholalle," - Your decision.  
  
"Detholamin?" - My decision?  
  
"Mani ten'?" - For what?  
  
"Tulie a' mereth," - To come to a feast.  
  
"Tenna' san'," - Until then.  
  
And Rhîros means 'winter rain') 


	18. Spirits of Hope

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 18  
Spirits of Hope  
  
Legolas had eventually left Rhîros' company and walked outside of the palace and into the gardens. Legolas found a tall tree that looked over the waterfalls and climbed up it. He found a sturdy branch and made himself comfortable. It was quite late.  
  
Legolas lay on the branch, staring at the stars and listening to the falling the water. Soon, a woman walked under the tree and to the decorative fence. Arwen, the noble lady, watched the water fall into the Bruinen river. She was unaware of Legolas, but he soon made his presence known.  
  
"Enjoying the feast, Princess Arwen?" Legolas asked.  
  
Arwen gasped and turned to see Legolas lounging in the tree.  
  
"Cursed tree elves," she mumbled under her breath. "To answer your question, I am not enjoying myself."  
  
"Why is that, milady?" he asked.  
  
"Because this feast is only another excuse for Elrond to find me a partner," she replied. "Now he is trying to force me into love."  
  
"That is unwise," Legolas replied.  
  
"Then you understand?" She asked.  
  
"Not necessarily," he answered.  
  
"But you must know how it feels to some extent," she announced. "You to are royalty."  
  
"Yes I am," Legolas replied, taking his gaze back to the stars. "But that does not mean that were are the same."  
  
"Are you trying to say that being royalty is the only trait we have in common?" She asked.  
  
"Possibly," Legolas replied, watching the stars twinkle with the moonlight.  
  
"Aiya!" Arwen mumbled in her native language. "Would you strain yourself so much as to look at me when you speak?"  
  
"I would rather stare at the stars, thank you," Legolas replied, still not breaking his gaze.  
  
"Then shall I crawl up there and force you to look at me?" She growled. "I will not hesitate to throw you from the tree."  
  
"But you could tear your dress," Legolas replied. "Think of the anger your father would give you did. I believe he would be quite anger with you."  
  
"You have a sharp tongue, prince," she yelled. "I will make you take back those words!"  
  
"Why do you anger so easily?" Legolas replied, taking his eyes from the sky and finally looking at Arwen.  
  
"That is better, Legolas," Arwen replied. "But it is to late! You have already struck one of my nerves!"  
  
"Then I recommend you leave before I cause you more grief, milady," Legolas replied.  
  
"I will get revenge, brat!" She yelled and stormed away from the gardens.  
  
"I wonder was troubling her," Legolas asked himself, closing his eyes. "Everything I spoke struck a nerve."  
  
A man then appeared under the tree and looked up at Legolas, and he could sense it. He opened his eyes to find Elrond looking at him with a frown.  
  
"Did you say something to Arwen?" He asked. "She seemed quite upset."  
  
"Nay, milord," Legolas replied. "I did nothing of the sort."  
  
"Well... why are you out here and not inside enjoying the feast?" Elrond asked. "Surely you must not be bored."  
  
"It is not that," Legolas replied. "It is more homesickness."  
  
"Would you mind explaining?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Not at all," Leoglas replied. "Back in Mirkwood I would sit in a tree and watch the stars. My mo... my mother always told me that it was the spirits of happiness roaming about, looking for someone to cheer up... so I would always look at them... in hopes that they would find me. I started looking after she..."  
  
"You do not need to finish, you one," Elrond replied. "It must be hard for you to speak of her."  
  
"Sometimes," Legolas replied.   
  
Elrond just stood there, staring at Legolas who was deep in thought. But something broke them both from their trances.  
  
Over the mountains that surrounded Rivendell was a burst of red light, coloring the clouds pink and orange. The sun rose... giving the start of a new day.  
  
And all of the spirits of hope left Legolas... alone... 


	19. Powerless

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 19  
Powerless  
  
Aragorn, son of Arathorn lay on the bed that was in his chambers. He was disappointed about last attack on Lothlorien, which turned to a waste of men.  
  
Why had his life turned to so much loss? Aragorn sometimes feared to even touch something because he always ended up losing it.  
  
He remembered the long ago, when his father was on his deathbed. His father was clutching to his hand, hurting so bad... and there was nothing Aragorn to do about it... he was powerless...  
  
Aragorn's true fears were to be powerless. Not being able to help someone he wanted, or do something that was the right thing because he didn't hold the power scared him. That is why Aragorn never has given in to love. If his love were to fall ill or die... he would be powerless...  
  
There were so many joys of life that Aragorn would never experience as long as he feared this, and he would never be whole.   
  
Aragorn sat up from his bed and decided to check with Boromir. He left his chambers and walked to the throne room of the fort. Boromir could normally be found there, pondering over maps or plotting new was strategies. Aragorn had predicted right. Boromir was sitting at a table, studying a map. Boromir soon noticed Aragorn and stood from his seat.   
  
"My king," Boromir said. "Do you wish something of me?"  
  
"Yes," Aragorn replied. "I've been plotting another attack over less... protected... areas."  
  
"And where is this place?" Boromir asked.  
  
"In a place called Rivendell," Aragorn replied with a evil grin. "But first I think we should send some men to observe the area."  
  
"Yes," Boromir replied. "That would be best."  
  
"Send them as soon as you possibly can, Boromir," Aragorn said, walking closer to him. "We need to move fast. I am not sure if the elves will retaliate from our attack on Lothlorien."  
  
"Yes, milord," Boromir agreed. "I shall do this at once. I will also accompany them to make sure things go well."  
  
"Good," Aragorn replied, but grabbed Boromir's shoulder on his way out. "But don't fail me, Boromir. I will not be able to accept more failure from you."  
  
Boromir then left the throne room and left for one of the resting rooms for soldiers. He had to pick his men carefully... he couldn't fail this time. He had already lied to his King about the last outcome, but he was not about to admit that a female elf had managed to stab him and escape to tell the tale.  
  
He walked in and all the men stood in a line, depending on which side of the room they were resting. Boromir chose his men, taking everything into consideration, and then he left immediately on horseback, heading to the kingdom of Rivendell.  
  
Back into the throne room, Aragorn had sat in his throne as soon as Boromir left. Aragorn was sliding his fingers down his beard, thinking over his attack on Rivendell. Had he made the right decision by attacking? Is this really what he needed to do?  
  
"It is right," Aragorn assured himself. "I will not let those beasts recover in time for our next attack. We must attack swiftly and continuously until the final battle."  
  
Aragorn then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and pacing his head in his hands. The surge of being powerless flooded his mind again. He wouldn't be able to do anything to be able to control this war, no matter how hard he believed it. War was not meant to be controlled, only fought.  
  
He could not save his father, his mother, or anything else that had been important to him in the past. Why did he have to suffer like this? Why couldn't he be happy? What had he done that was bad enough to make him cry at nights, and be so ashamed that a man like him would do such a thing.   
  
Aragorn then squeezed his hands together, putting pressure on his head... and there he weeped.   
  
He was powerless...  
  
  
  
(A/N: I'm not to happy with this chapter... so thats why it's not very long. On a side note, I have been trying to find archives to put my work in. So far I have submitted to three.  
  
Henneth Annûn - http://www.henneth-annun.net/  
I submitted my story for reviewing. There policy is that all the owners of the archive either give the story a yes or no, and the majority decides whether you make it into the archive or not. I'm still waiting for a repsonse.  
  
Hidden Archives of Middle-Earth - http://www.hidden-archives.com/  
Very similar to above, and no reply.  
  
The Trees Remember: The Mirkwood Fanfiction Archive - http://www.helical-library.net/lotr/   
DENIED (;_;) because it is rated R... rather stupid rule if you ask me! But oh well, I wasn't dying to be in the archive anyways. I would rather been in the two above than any.   
  
Well... if you have any suggestions for other places to try, I would gratefully excpet them!) 


	20. Twins of Rivendell

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 20  
Twins of Rivendell  
  
The inhabitants of Rivendell are a very peaceful breed of elves, especially when one compares them to the likes of the wood elves. While the elves of the wood leaped from trees and practiced archery for their entertainment, the elves of Rivendell would go about their business calmly and would mostly keep to themselves. Legolas of course wasn't used to this, given that he was from Mirkwood.  
  
He sat on a bench that was in a plaza towards the center of the city, quite bored. Back in Mirkwood, people would talk to you or at least give you a friendly word... while the elves there in Rivendell would barely glance and Legolas. Legolas thought he would never feel this way... but he was starting to miss Mirkwood.  
  
Even if his two brothers where there, still despising him because of Aduialaha, he wanted to go back. He knew he would never be accepted back into the society with open arms, so he knew that he would have to try to make these feelings leave him...  
  
His mother would have excepted him... she would have held her arms open to him, forgetting the past and only thinking of the present. But no... as always he would have to live on without... but sometimes it didn't seem worth the effort. Why should he always live through life with pain? Was there any way to stop it? It just isn't fair...  
  
"What are you pondering?" Asked a voice from behind him.  
  
Legolas turned to see two pairs of dark hair and gray eyes. Before him were the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas had only been properly introduced to them once, and it had been hundreds of years ago.   
  
"It is an honor to see you after so long," one of the twins told Legolas.  
  
"You have grown," the other twin mentioned.   
  
"I have looked the same since no less than two thousand years," Legolas told him.  
  
"But you are no longer happy," the same twin told Legolas.  
  
"And how would you know?" Legolas asked, not appreciating the topic. "How would you or your brother know anything of me? I can't even tell you apart, so you do not know me well enough."  
  
"Your eyes betray you Legolas," the other twin said frowning. "You can't hide anything from us as long as they shine dully compared to the previous luster they bore the last we saw you."  
  
The twins then gave up on waiting for an invitation to sit and invited themselves, sitting on either side of Legolas. Legolas was about to get up and leave the twins, but he decided against it... at least they were being sociable.  
  
"If you are going to speak to me, at least tell me who you are so I may tell you apart," Legolas told them.  
  
"Fine," one twin asked. "I am Elrohir. You shall know me by being the one lacking a cloak."  
  
With that said, Elrohir removed the cloak he was wearing, leaving Elladan identifiable because he still wore his black cloak.  
  
"Now," Elladan started. "Tell us about your departure from Mirkwood."  
  
"How do you know of this?" Legolas asked, not liking the new topic already.  
  
"Word gets to Rivendell quickly, Legolas," Elrohir replied. "We would like to here your side of the story though. I for one find it hard to believe that you did such things that we heard."  
  
"What if I don't agree to this?" Legolas asked, outraged that they were trying to show they had power over him. "What business of yours is this?"  
  
"It is none of our own," Elladan replied.  
  
"But if you don't comply, we will tell father the side of the story your brothers gave us," Elrohir told Legolas.  
  
"My brothers word are not to be trusted," Legolas said, hate filling his eyes. "They are the ones that made me leave."  
  
"Then is the death of Aduialaha false?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Legolas rose from the bench and began to leave the twins. He had no reason to tell them what they wanted to here... He was trying to forget about Aduialaha...  
  
"Then it is true," Legolas heard Elladan him say to Elrohir, only recognizing it was him by the cloak on his shoulders.  
  
"Yes!" Legolas yelled, turning and facing them. "I am responsible for his death! Is that what they told you? Did they tell you that it should have been me and not him?"  
  
"Legolas, we did...," Elladan tried to start, but Legolas wasn't quite finished.  
  
"Silence!" Legolas yelled, walking back to them. "Do you know how much I wished it was me instead of him? He had happiness, respect, dreams, and a fa..." Legolas bit his lip before he said the next line, lowering his voice.   
  
"He had a father!" Legolas yelled, the sadness visible in his face.  
  
"I have none of this! Don't you see? It was the Gods will to let me die! But he took the arrow and let me live..."  
  
"Legolas," Elladan said while there was a pause. "I apologize, my friend."  
  
Legolas began to walk away, but a gloved hand on his shoulder made him stop. The hand wasn't forcing him to stop. It was more like the person whom the hand belonged to was asking for Legolas to listed. Legolas didn't turn around, but he listened to what Elrohir had to say.  
  
"If you ever need to talk, Legolas," Elrohir said. "We are here. We know what it is like to lose someone important to us. We have also lost a mother."  
  
"I will not be able to decide now," Legolas replied, walking away from the brothers.  
  
It was if they were meant to help Legolas, and he knew it. He had a feeling that told him he should stay and let them listen... but he fought it. And even though Legolas left them and remained on his own, he didn't feel alone anymore...  
  
  
(A/N: I actually like this chapter... but I could have done better. I will probably revise it, but right now I don't have the time (its nighttime and I have school tomorrow) to do it now. I think you would prefer me to post this and notify when the revision is complete. I never realized how cool Elladan and Elrohir were until now. I plan to make them a bigger part... they are just so unique and cool! *.*  
  
Bad news though...  
  
Henneth Annûn (one of the places that I submitted my story to for archiving) denied me... My self-esteem has hit rock bottom... it made me really sad. They didn't tell me what was wrong with it, they just told me it was denied...   
  
So I would like to request my readers to tell me what I can improve... and be HEARTLESS (well... not MEAN... but pick out the tiny things). I would like to try and revise what I have so for and just ULTIMATELY improve the story and try re-submitting again. I now want to be on the archive WORSE than before. My goal is to be on there and I wont stop until I do :). Please help me in the process anyway you can. Someone told me that it is very hard to get accepted, so I will earn my way into it.   
  
If you have a long list or just want to help me constantly, feel free to e-mail me or contact me on AIM. This information it in my profile. PLEASE help me! I actually can't assure chapters as often because right now I think I suck at writing... as I said before: My self esteem has hit rock bottom. SO! Help would be nice!  
  
Thanks!) 


	21. Never Again

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 21  
Never Again  
  
Even though Legolas left the twins behind, they did not let this drown their hopes of getting through to Legolas. They instead intended to try and earn his trust. They knew Legolas was conflicting with himself in the inside, and he needed to be helped before something Legolas didn't want happen.  
  
But instead of finding Legolas themselves, Legolas came to them. He was looking at them, not showing any kind of emotion, but they could tell that he wanted to speak just by returning.  
  
"Do you accept our invitation?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied. "I think I would like to talk about it now..."  
  
"Good," Elladan said, giving Legolas a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "But shall we find some place more private?"  
  
"How about the Dining Hall?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"That sounds like an excellent plan, brother," Elladan replied, trying to lift the heavy mood.  
  
The elves casually walked to the Dining Hall and sat at the main long table. A servant came and asked them if they would require refreshments, and Elladan requested drinks for them all. When they arrived the conversation started, and the mood became more serious.  
  
"Aduialaha and I had just befriended one another," Legolas told them out of the blue. "He became my only family... since the accident."  
  
Elladan nodded his head, telling Legolas that he was doing good.  
  
"He had never really thought much of me before no more than a month ago. He never noticed me... none did. I was the son that no one knew about. I constantly heard people speak of Thranduil's three sons, but I, the fourth, was never mentioned in their conversations. Not even my own father knew me," Legolas said, hands gripped tightly around his glass, lowering his head.  
  
"Why?" Elrohir asked. "Why did people treat you in such a way?"  
  
"I don't know," Legolas replied. "But Aduialaha suspected that I reminded Thranduil of my mother."  
  
"You do bear quite a resemblance," Elladan replied, looking Legolas' face closely.  
  
"So you don't think your father could bare to look at you?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"He is not my father," Legolas replied, coldly. "But to answer your question, yes, that is what I have suspected."  
  
"But why?" Elladan asked, not understanding why Thranduil would want to avoid his only remaining connection with his wife.  
  
"And it probably didn't help that I was the one who brought my brother's body home for burial," Legolas said, not really listening to the two anymore. "I could tell in Thranduil's eyes that he blamed me."  
  
"It is not your fault, Legolas!" Elladan told him, inching closer and almost demanding that Legolas understand what he was telling him. "It was out of Aduialaha's love for you that saved you. He loved you so much he gave his life for yours. You cannot waste his gift to you by blaming yourself for all eternity."  
  
"You don not know what you speak of!" Legolas said, looking up from his glass, his pale face turning an angry red. "Do you know the last words that left my brother's mouth was? He... he..."  
  
"Tell us, Legolas," Elrohir said, know that they were making progress.   
  
"He told me that I looked like our mother," Legolas yelled, his lip quivering. "How do you think I can live with myself, knowing that my old family would look at me and regret it because of the painful memories?"  
  
"Legolas!" Elladan yelled. "You are the one who does not understand! I would give anything for a face that resembles our mother! You are a gift and they have shown that they do not deserve you to be part of their family!"  
  
"What are you saying?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You have not been given credit where it is do," Elrohir replied. "They are so caught up in their own problems they fail to recognize what a gift you are."  
  
"I am no gift," Legolas told them. "I am a demon to them! They can't stand me! I am ugly and do not deserve to go on in this world!"  
  
"Stop it!" A voice from the other side of the room yelled.  
  
It was the voice of Arwen...  
  
"Stop this madness, Legolas," Arwen added on, walking quickly to him.  
  
She reached him and anger spilled from her eyes like molten lava.  
  
"You are not an ugly demon that only brings foul memories," she said. "You are beautiful in every aspect."  
  
"I will not listen to this," Legolas told her and began to walk off.  
  
"You could be scarred and dismemebered, but you will never be anything but beautiful, Legolas!" She yelled to his back.  
  
Legolas stopped, turning and looking her in the eyes.   
  
"I cannot believe that," he told her.  
  
"Then you must have little faith," Elladan told him. "Because my sister has spoke nothing but the truth."  
  
Legolas remained silent... how could he be sure they weren't lying to him...  
  
He didn't know what to say... but he wasn't alone anymore...  
  
He would never be alone... never again...  
  
  
(A/N: Well... more bad news...  
  
Hidden Archives of Middle-Earth denied me also... BUT I am not mad at all because they gave me a very logical reason why. It is because my story is too much of an A/U. I am very thankful that they told me this. I'm not sure if this is the same reason the other people denied me, but I don't care about those snobs anymore. They even complimented me on my writing, and said that it would definitely had been accepted if they characters were more like they were.   
  
I love you Hidden Archives of Middle-Earth! ;)  
  
More chapters coming! I am planing on another fic that is not A/U, and of course it will be Legolas based. ^^ ) 


	22. Spyings and Capturings

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 22  
Spyings and Capturings  
  
Legolas had befriended the children of Elrond and didn't quite know what to do next. He knew they were friends by the conversation they had the previous day and how they made him feel like he wasn't alone anymore. They called him beautiful... no matter what others say, no matter how he looked or what he was… he was unique.  
  
He needed help on the next step of their friendship, but knew he head to figure it out himself. This sort of thing wasn't something someone could give you directions to, it was more of a personal experience. He had to find a way to be open with them because he knew that they would understand everything.  
  
Legolas decided to take another walk through town and look through the Market Street. Rivendell had unique figure and sculptures made from rocks from the river. Since Mirkwood's main raw material was wood, these things fascinated Legolas. It was almost dark in Rivendell, but he still wanted to take the trip. He made his way to a small store on a corner and walked through the wooden door.  
  
Inside was many rocks made into different kinds of jewelry. A short brown haired elf walked up to him and offered him her assistance.  
  
"Can I help you, master elf," she asked.  
  
"I am just looking, thank you," Legolas replied, giving her a smile.  
  
"Well...," she started. "If there's anything you need, master elf, just gave me a call."  
  
She then scurried off to the counter and started digging around. Legolas returned his attention to a ivory colored rock tied to a thin silver chained necklace. Legolas picked it up and examined the design. It was a circle with a unfamiliar symbol in the center. It looked like a word in some language that Legolas did not know.  
  
"It is a symbol for protection," said a voice behind him.   
  
Legolas turned to see one of the twins.   
  
"It is Elrohir," Elrohir said with a smile, understanding that Legolas was not able to tell them apart yet. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied, turning back to the necklace. "It seems to draw me in."  
  
"Well," Elrohir replied. "Rumor has it that the owner buys them from a sorceress in Emyn Uial."  
  
"Were you here to find me, or to were you here to buy?" Legolas asked Elrohir.  
  
"I was here to retrieve you," Elrohir replied. "My father wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Take me to him," Legolas told him, setting down the necklace.  
  
Elrohir decided to show Legolas a token of friendship, while looking at the necklace.  
  
"Excuse me, milady," He called out loud, grabbing the necklace in taking it to the counter.  
  
The short woman popped up and smiled, "Are you wishing to by this?"  
  
Elrohir nodded and she named her price. Elrohir then walked to Legolas and handed him the necklace.  
  
"Why are you giving me this?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Call it a token of our friendship, Legolas," he said smiling, and then leading the way to his father.  
  
Legolas quickly followed Elrohir through the star lit sky to the palace where his father waited. When they reached the throne room, Elrond stood from his seat and walked to them.  
  
"Thank you for retrieving Legolas, Elrohir," he said. "But now I need to speak with Legolas in private."  
  
Elrohir nodded and left them alone. Elrond had a sour look on his face, like he was about to tell Legolas something he really didn't want to, and Legolas was right.  
  
"Your father has asked for you to come home," Elrond told Legolas.  
  
Legolas was about to tell him that Thranduil was no longer his father, but he felt he needed to show him more respect then he had shown everybody else who had called Thranduil his father.  
  
"I will not," Legolas told him. "I belong there no longer."  
  
"But this is your chance to make amends with your father, Legolas," Elrond told him. "This is your chance to become part of his life."  
  
Before Legolas could say anything, a soldier ran into the room and made an announcement. "We have spotted enemy soldiers near the city, milord," he yelled. "No more then 15, milord."  
  
"Send men out immediately to capture them," Elrond told him.  
  
"Yes, milord," he told Elrond and ran out of the throne room.  
  
"We shall continue this conversation later, Legolas," he said and left the room.  
  
Elrohir then appeared into the throne room, followed by Elladan, and they walked to Legolas.  
  
"We are going to help capture the spies," Elladan said, unsheathing his sword. "You are welcome to join us."  
  
Legolas held his hands out, showing that he had no weapon. Elrohir then pulled out his own sword and motioned for Legolas to follow him.  
  
They walked quickly to a door down a dark hall, and Elrohir led him inside. Inside was a small armory, with swords, bows, and quivers piled neatly on shelves. Elrohir picked up a bow and quiver and walked over to a barrel where he filled it with arrows.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas said when Elrohir handed it to him.  
  
"Let us go capture then enemy!" Elladan announced, anxious.  
  
They left the armory and then left the palace. They stopped and asked several soldiers where the small battle would take place and they all slowly pointed them to the right direction, wondering why they would risk their lives by battling in the dark.  
  
While they were heading to the location, the battle had already started. Boromir was clearly identifiable by his black armor. He was fending off two elves with his sword. They were very skilled and could work together in fighting effectively, especially in the dark. But Boromir took advantage of their weak blows by knocking one of them to the ground. The elf looked up at Boromir, whose face was covered by a helmet, and knew he was going to die. He raised his sword to give a fatal blow to the fallen elf, but his sword was stopped on the way down.  
  
"Leave!" Called a voice, and the fallen elf rose to his feet and left.  
  
Boromir looked at the elf that saved them and was horrified to see a female elf. Arwen stood before him, sword poised for battle.  
  
"Rivendell is allowing mere women to join their army?" Boromir laughed. "Then they truly are weak."  
  
"You will eat those words, beast," Arwen yelled. "I may be a woman, but I will be the deliverer of your death."  
  
With that said, she gracefully sliced her sword at him, and he blocked it, sliding his sword from hers and jabbing at her. He missed and she kicked him in his stomach. He had the air knocked out of him, backing up and blocking another one of Arwen's swipes.  
"I am afraid at this pace you will die, beast," she sneered.  
  
She then gave a graceful turn, bringing her sword along with her and swiped at Boromir, who fell backwards on his back to avoid the sword. She then took this chance to put the tip of her sword at his throat.  
  
"Do you now see the power of a woman?" She asked. "I wish I could let you live because you will never look at women the same way, beast."  
  
"I would rather die at the hands of an orc than a woman!" Boromir yelled, and she pushed the tip of her sword forward a little bit so he wouldn't be able to try anything.  
  
Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir appeared in the field, outlined by a small forest, and quickly searched for the enemy, but only found soldier that had been captured and Arwen with the point of her sword at a knight's throat.  
  
"Arwen!" Elrohir yelled running up to her, and Legolas followed closely behind. Elladan however franticly searched for someone to fight, because his want for battle was strong. He decided to search through the nearby forest for any man who searched for a place to hide inside.  
  
Elrohir walked to Arwen and put his hand on her shoulder. "We must take him to father for questioning," he told her, but her sword didn't budge.  
  
"I want this one to die," she said, gaze fixed on Boromir's helmet.   
  
"Think about what you're saying, sister," Elrohir told her. "You cannot take a life in cold blood like this."  
  
Arwen turned her gaze from Boromir and to Elrohir. "If you weren't my brother his head would have been removed."  
  
She then removed her sword from his neck and a nearby soldier lifted him up and tied his hands behind his back. He was then forced to head to the palace dungeons.  
  
"Where is Elladan?" Legolas asked.  
  
They all turned in time to see Elladan by the forest edge. But a figure loomed over him in a tree that he didn't notice, but the others did.  
  
"Elladan!" Arwen yelled, but it was to late.  
  
The figure left from the tree and kick Elladan in the back of the head. Then another figure appeared from inside the top of a tree and took Elladan in it's arms. The figures then ran into the forest.   
  
It didn't take Arwen much time to run as fast as she could to her brother, and Elrohir didn't hold back either and followed closely behind her. They ran into the forest and searched for Elladan... but they were to late...   
  
Elladan was nowhere to be found...  
  
(A/N: Poorly written... I know... but it's one in the morning so my brain isn't working the way it normally does ;) ) 


	23. Drinkers of Blood

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Power in the Shadows  
  
(This one has nothing to do with my other Legolas FanFictions)  
  
Type: Legolas Fic  
  
Rating: R (Graphic war scenes; Inhumane Punishments)  
  
Copyright: I don't own most of this.  
  
Archive: I would be honored :)  
  
Summary: AU-NO RING- Men and Elves in a battle for power, but there is an evil that manipulates the war in the shadows. Can Men and Elves stop the ultimate source of power? Or will the war destory them all?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 23  
Drinkers of Blood  
  
Elladan woke up tied to a tree in the darkness. The only light was a puny fire flickering before his eyes. His head ached though, he had taken a hard blow. He was in one piece, but he could feel that his soroundings weren't good. He struggled with his bindings, but it was no good. He tried to give a hard tug, but he soon stopped... He could sense something watching him in the shadows...  
  
"Show yourself!" He yelled, but the only reply was a snicker.  
  
He tried to trace where the sound had originated, but it seemed to echoe across the area, so his attempt failed.  
  
"Coward!" He said, trying to break free from the rope, but it was to strong.  
  
"I am not a coward, elf," said a voice from above him. "I am merely playing with my food."  
  
"What do you speak of?" Elladan yelled back.  
  
Then his enemy dropped from the tree. It was definately female, dressed in black leather that was apparently made for battle. Her hair was white and long, and her eyes an unnatural green. She walked torwards Elladan, slowly...  
  
"Who are you?" Elladan questioned quietly, struggling some more.  
  
"Why must I answer to my dinner?" She asked, finally stopping unusally close to Elladan.  
  
"What are you?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
She lifted an arm and placed her pale hand on his cheek, and he looked down at the ground, excepting his death. She lifted the other hand and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Not many other creatures in this world could compared to the beauty of an Elf," she whispered lustily.  
  
Elladan tried to pull away fro her touch, but he was bound to tightly. She then pulled her hand from his hair and brush a large mass of hair from his face revealing a wound he got from when he was captured. She leaned forward and let her tounge glide across the healing wound which was almost completly covered with a scab. She savored the lucious taste of blood in her mouth and then concentrated on how she was going to kill the captured elf.  
  
"You aren't planning on taking this one for yourself, are you Vierra?" Said a voice in the shadows.  
  
She turned and saw her brother coming into the pale light that was being produced from the small fire. He was tall and deathly pale with a handsome face. His hair was short and black, which was tightly brushed backwards. His eyes were green, as his sister's, and his clothes black leather and apparently for battle.  
  
"I was just having an appetizer before the main course," she said smiling and taking her hands from Elladan's face.  
  
"He is a great catch," said her brother.  
  
"Yes, Morrir," Vierra said walking to him. "But almost to perfect to feed on."  
  
"But we must, it's our only means of survival until we can find a way to break the curse," Morrir told her.  
  
He then walked to Elladan and pulled his head up with his hand by placing it under his chin.  
  
"We'll make it as fast as possible," he said and then leaned in to Elladan's neck and opened his mouth to bite.  
  
Elladan's neck wasn't very tanned and smooth. Morrir rolled his tounge across the flesh before lgihtly biting and letting trickles of blood drop from the pierced skin. He got the flowing blood with when clean swipe of his tounge and then moved backward.  
  
"He is fit for a King, Vierra," he said and motioned for her to come and feed with him.  
  
"I don't want to die," Elladan said, his face turning red.  
  
"Would you rather us drink you to near death and nurse you back? Then we would just feed on you again when you are healed," Vierra said. "It is kind of us to end it for you now. We are helping you end your cursed immortality, you will thank us in the end."  
  
"Back away from him demons!" Yelled a voice from the shadows.  
  
The brother and sister turned to see Legolas with and arrow pointed at Vierra. He slowly stepped forward and two more elves slowly crept out o fhte darkness behind them, both carrying swords. One was female and the other was a male indentical to the one they were feeding on.  
  
"Who are you?" Morrir asked.  
  
"That is unimportant," Elrohir said. "Let him go?"  
  
"Never, you fools!" Vierra told them.  
  
"Then you shall die!" Arwen yelled and took a leap, aiming her sword at Vierra.  
  
Vierra didn't move, she just reached behind her back with impossible speed and drew a sword and parried Arwen's attack. Legolas then tried to aim for Vierra while Arwen and her were struggling to gain control over the others sword.  
  
Morrir wasn't going to let Legolas do that, so he lunged at him and wrapped his hand around the blonde's neck. Legolas struggled, but Morrir soon let go, screaming in pain and clutching his arm. Legolas took his hand and wrapped it around his neck to try and cool the heat around it. Legolas looked down to see his necklace that Elrohir had bought him sizzling from Morrir's touch.  
  
"They have protection Vierra!" Morrir yelled. "They have a witch's protection!"  
  
Legolas yanked the necklace off and held it in front of him. He then slowly moved towards Morrir, who backed slowly up against a tree trunk.  
  
"Get it away from me!" He yelled, but Legolas wouldn't, biw that he found a way to stop them... 


End file.
